Silver Forest
by EmiTheStrangeXX0
Summary: Serenity is a young witch that has been chased from her home and has taken up residency in the infamouse Silver Forest. Prince Endymion unheading of the rumors of an evil witch living in the forest decides to cut right through it to shorten his journey.
1. Chapter 1: Rumors

Hello everyone! This is the third fanfiction I've written and I hope you all like it. If you do happen to enjoy reading this story please check out my two other fanfictions as well. I am working this fanfiction and another at the same time so I have to go back and forth between writing chapters. I can usually get chapters out pretty fast, but if there happen to be a couple delays, I will let you know and asked to please bear with me. School is starting soon and that will certainly bring some complications. Please review my story, it means a lot to me. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1: Rumors**

"Ah yes, everyone around here knows about the Silver Forest," said the tavern keeper from behind the bar. "You don't want to be traveling that road lad. There be a witch in that Forest, she'll cut out your eyeballs and-"

"Use the rest of my body for her many evil concoctions," Endymion finished for him. He'd pretty much heard the same story from everyone else.

Endymion was desperately looking for a way to shorten his journey, it was long one and he wanted to return home. He was traveling with his four Generals to pick up his cousin Raye and escort her back to the palace. If they cut through the infamous Silver Forest their journey would go by much faster, in fact it would cut it in half.

"Give it up Endymion," Jadeite called over from their table. Endymion shook his head and walked back over to his Generals and sat down at his place at the table.

"So far we've heard the same thing," Nephrite said shifting in his seat.  
"The folk around here are certainly a superstitious lot," Malachite commented.

Endymion and the Generals out laughs at this comment, when they'd been young they'd always read books and wondered about the supernatural creatures of the world. So much to even sneak out at night to go into the nearby forest to look for them.

"The difference is we were kids, and we've grown out of that's stuff. These people are all grown and still believe it as surly as the sun rises every morning." Zoicite said defending Malachite's earlier comment.

"I'm actually getting rather sick of hearing about this witch. It's terribly convenient that all of the stories revolve around the Silver Forest, but no one has traveled into it because of the stories. So they have no real proof that anything they're saying is true." Endymion said looking around at the bar full of people.

It was rumored that the Silver Forest was a magical forest that started off green like any normal scenery, but as you got closer to the center of the forest everything began to turn silver. It was said the Forest itself was alive and would swallow any man whole, and never let him escape.

It was also said that all manner of mythical creatures resided in the forest, that didn't bode well for any traveler. Most people went completely out of their way to avoid the forest. Only desperate thieves entered the forest and it was said that some of those thieves would returned one day stark raving mad.

"But most of what we've heard is about the witch that lives in the forest, Serenity," Jadeite pointed out.

"What's the deal with that anyway?" Endymion speculated, "All we've heard about is that she's an evil witch that currently lives in the Silver Forest, and will kill you in everyway possible if you get near her."

"Excuse me Miss?" Nephrite said calling their waitress back over to their table. They'd learned earlier that her name was Molly; she was a good looking girl with reddish-brown hair. And she'd been living in the area her whole life, never moved that far from home.

"Can you perhaps satisfy my friend's curiosity about the witch of the Silver Forest? Nephrite asked a smile on his face.

Instead of returning his smile as they expected her to she noticeably stiffened and said in a perfectly serious voice, "Will you be wanting the more detailed, true version, or the mystical myth that everyone loves telling in their own personal way?"

Struck by the seriousness of her tone and truly intrigued Endymion leaned forward and said, "The first."

Molly gave a sigh and then began, "The girl Serenity grew up in a town not far from here called Broadsword. She lived with her mother who was a healer, it was thought once or twice that they were witches, but they were well liked so no one made much of it. One day Serenity's father came screaming out of their house ranting and raving that his wife and daughter were witches. They burned Serenity's mother at the stake then chased Serenity off into the Silver Forest, where it is rumored she still live today."

"And how do you know all of this?" Zoicite asked.

Molly paused as if weighing weather to tell them or not, then said "She was my friend when we were children."

Molly walked away before they could say anything, but they were slightly shocked to say the least. Most people were very afraid to admit they had some tie to witches for fear of being persecuted and burned themselves.

"Well did that satisfy your curiosity?" Malachite asked turning back to Endymion. But seeing the very thoughtful expression on his Prince's face he knew his curiosity had only been aroused even more.

"But the fastest way to get to Raye's is to cut through the Silver Forest," Endymion pointed out.

Jadeite and Malachite groaned, knowing now that their Prince had made up his mind about it there was nothing they could do to dissuade him. They all knew that getting to Raye's wasn't the only reason Endymion wanted to get back home. His mother had been taken ill, and their doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Endymion wanted to be with his mother, to make sure she was ok, so he didn't have time for long journeys like this one.

"You're not going to drag us through that forest," Zoicite said. The other Generals gave their agreement with Zoicite but Endymion only smiled.

"Fine you guys can take the long way and I'll meet up with you at Broadsword in a couple of days."

The Generals grumbled about it, they didn't want to let their Prince out of their sights but they could see he would not be swayed. They knew their Prince could take care of himself, but they were his Guardians so that still gave them cause to worry.

The next day Endymion waved at his four Generals from atop his horse as they rode onto the road that would take them a good ways away from the Silver Forest. Receiving some stares from people Endymion rode straight into it, from the outside it looked like any normal forest he'd been into.

He was soon shaded by the trees as he rode deeper into the forest, Endymion was quite sure he would have no trouble navigating his way through this forest. But he wasn't stupid if he somehow found himself lost he knew which direction to ride in that would bring him out onto the road his Generals were traveling in. His four friends probably thought it was the bulk of Endymion's curiosity that led him to want to journey through the Silver Forest, but Endymion was truly alarmed by his mother's state of health. The doctors said that for now she was stable, but Endymion could see her getting worse and worse each day.

Traveling to get Raye wasn't a problem; it was the length of the journey that bothered him. With his father six years dead his mother was all he had left. Even if the slightest thing happened to her he wanted to be there. His mother meant the world to him, and the faster he could pick up his cousin the sooner he could get back. All of the stories surrounding this forest didn't' really scared Endymion, but just made him wary. A man could accomplish any feat as long as he was cautious and thought everything through.

Endymion did know for a fact that thieves sometimes traveled into the forest to escape arrest, so he wasn't stupid enough to assume they wouldn't bother him. He was a fierce fighter following in his father's footsteps. He would ride hard these first few days to get deep into the forest where the thieves wouldn't dare travel. Even though the thieves wouldn't follow him so deep into the forest the many other rumors danced around in Endymion's head. Rumors of mischievous fairies, magical creatures, and of course the witch of the Silver Forest, Serenity.

It happened the third night that Endymion was within the Silver Forest. He'd set up camp and so far nothing eventful had happened at all. Endymion had noticed that he'd been trailed for a while, but his pursuers had fallen back once he'd gone deeper and deeper into the forest.

The Silver Forest so far was like any other forest he'd ever been in. At some points the foliage got to dense to ride, and at other points the thick grove of trees gave way into a clearing or two. Small game had been easy to find so Endymion was sure even if he did get lost he wouldn't starve.

He was in one of the small clearings he'd discovered, and he had noticed one thing that was true about the rumors of the Silver Forest. When he'd fist entered the forest everything had been a lush green, looking like any normal forest. But as he'd gone deeper and deeper into the forest everything had gotten paler. Almost as if the color was being sapped from the trees right before his eyes.

Endymion looked at a patch of grass next to him that should've been a deep green, but it was a pale green that looked on the verge of going white. He must be deeper into the forest than he thought. The rumor was that everything turned a startling silver color as one traveled towards the center of the forest. He would have to ride right through it and it was obvious that he was going in the right direction.

He was trying to picture how a forest would look totally bleached of color when pain burst through the back of his head. Endymion was up on his feet already to face his attacker, but the blow to the back of his head made him stumble.

Before him stood a man that must've been one of the thieves people heard about. He was filthy and had a wild look about him; Endymion had thought they wouldn't dare follow him so deep into the wood. They must be a lot more desperate than rumor told.

Endymion lunged at the attacker with his sword hearing the 'squelch' as his sword met the flesh of his surprised attacker. The thief obviously had thought him stunned from the blow to his head. His opponent slide off his sword his now dead body on the ground, Endymion could see the rock in his hand that he'd used to hit him, but Endymion quickly spun around again as he heard the snap of a twig.

He saw another thief rush at him from the nearby trees; Endymion was already ready to meet his attack. Endymion quickly defeated his newest adversary but by the time he heard the 'wiz' of an arrow flying through the air it was to late.

The pain was sharp and great through his shoulder, telling him the arrow had hit him straight on. He glanced at the wound and could see blood begin to seep through his clothing, the arrow had gone all the way through his shoulder, he was lucky if it was just a flesh wound.

The thief who shot the arrow ran out of the trees ready to attack thinking Endymion to weak to fight because of the new wound. Endymion lifted his arm to parry his attacker's offense even though the pain shooting through his shoulder sent black spots dancing before his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw more thieves began to creep from the trees. He was greatly out numbered, and wounded as he was there was no way he could win.

Endymion disposed of his most recent attacker with a slash of his sword, but not before the dying man had managed to deliver a slash that cut terribly deep into Endymion's thigh. Knowing that he was loosing blood all too quickly Endymion mounted his horse and dug his heels into its side to send it running off into the trees. What direction he was going in didn't matter that much, only that he put as much distance between him and his attackers as possible.

He found himself leaning against the neck of his horse without knowing when he'd fallen forward. The feeling his blood running rapidly down his leg told him he didn't have much time left before he would pass out. The pain radiating form his shoulder with every movement was almost enough to send him into oblivion, but he held on with sheer determination. He needed to get somewhere safe and somehow treat his wounds. It would be too easy to die in this forest far away from the world.

His eyes grew heavy, so heavy that his battle now was to keep them open. He wasn't sure how much time passed, but the feeling of his horse running beneath him almost lulled him into unconsciousness. When his horse finally skidded to a stop it sent Endymion plummeting to the ground.

He staggered to his feet leaning heavily on a nearby tree to keep on his feet. He needed to keep moving. The trail of blood he'd left would be much too easy to follow, and he couldn't be sure how much distance he'd put between him and the thieves. The world dipped and spun before his eyes, but he kept moving forward, and foreword. He wasn't all together sure where he was heading anymore, but the only thing left in his mind was to keep moving.

He began to get very woozy and for the first time he lifted his head and looked around him. The trees looked the same, but their trucks were a startling white, their leaves glimmered silver in the moonlight that streamed through the branches. Endymion looked down at his feet and saw they were moving over grass that seemed to sparkle silver at him.

Endymion shook his head and looked around again thinking it was his imagination, it didn't feel like he was awake anymore, more like in a dream world. But the constant pain from his wounds and the river of red running down his leg was enough to convince him he was still quite awake, and in desperate need of medical attention.

He was suddenly on the ground, the silver grass tickling his face, and it took almost the rest of his strength to lift himself back up. He looked around and saw he was no longer surrounded by trees, but in a small clearing. He heard the distinct sound of rushing water and for a second thought he just hearing a roaring in his ears.

But right in front of him was a small lake of water, the waterfall a little ways to the right of him. It was a beautiful setting with the full moon casting its light and reflection upon the water, the water itself seemed to have a slight silver tinge to it.

Endymion's attention was drawn to the center of the small lake when he saw something rise out of the water. He wasn't sure what it was, but once the water settled Endymion could see it was a girl. No, not a girl a young women.

She pushed back her heavy fall of hair, water was sliding in small rivers down her naked body. She was obviously bathing and hadn't noticed him yet, in his present state of mind Endymion couldn't help but stare.

Her hair was incredibly long and a glowing silver color and her skin was incredibly pale bordering on becoming pure white itself. Her body was young and lush that had him guessing her to be young, maybe sixteen. She had all of the curves a woman should have, enough to tempt any man, she was a vision. She looked urethral, like a young goddess that had just fallen from the heavens.

_If I die, taking her as my last image wouldn't be so bad,_ Endymion thought. He suddenly found the girl kneeling in front of him, he must've blacked out for a few moments. He saw her mouth move, but he could not hear the words that came out. She had a soft expression of concern and had had the sense to wrap herself up in a towel before approaching him.

The world did a crazy spin for him again and the black spots were taking over his vision. He could feel the strength rapidly seeping from his body, letting him know he wouldn't even be able to hold himself up in a few seconds. Acting on instinct he reached up and drew her face down to his, she came willingly.

"If I'm to die, I would have a kiss from a woman as beautiful as you to take with me to heaven," he whispered, and then pressed his lips against hers.

His tongue pushed past her lips and into her mouth without a problem, he tasted the sweet inside of her mouth, and breathed in the smell of strawberries. Then all went black.

Serenity stared down at the now unconscious man before her and quickly ripped off several pieces of his cloak to use as rough bindings. The man was covered in blood and the arrow in his shoulder must've been extremely painful.

As she went about binding the wound on his thigh she speculated about the male gender. They were truly strange if all they could think about was kissing a woman when they were about to die. Skilled at healing Serenity knew that this poor man didn't have much time left, and she needed to treat his wounds as fast as possible.

After dressing she had to use all of her strength to mount him back onto his horse. He was very lucky her home was not far from here. She quickly led his horse through the trees and she was soon standing before her small cottage.

She placed the man on her bed Serenity felt the first wave of nervousness pass over her. She hadn't been in contact with another human being since she'd been seven, at the ripe age of sixteen she knew now to be cautious. No one ever traveled through the forest, and the reason this man dared to travel through the Silver Forest made her wary. But now he was just an injured man that desperately needed her help, and she would make sure he got it.

_He is handsome though,_ she thought with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2: The Evil Witch Serenity

Hello everyone! Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, I recognize some of you from my other fanfictions, but I have several new people as well. Sadly I'm still without a home computer! And we will not be getting ours back until labor day weekend, but once I get it back the chapters will be coming along much fast, as long as I can handle school (sigh), summer is gone! Well, enjoy the chapter, please don't forget to review, Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Serenity's Blaim: **Thank you for the compliments they are much appreciated! And don't worry about spelling I can't spell for the life of me, lol.

**Sailor Libra24: **I'm glad you like Serenity's character I wanted to change it a little bit so she wouldn't have the exact same personality as in my other stories.

**Sweetlilgiggles: **Aw! many hugs back thank you!

**Serenity-hime: **Don't worry Serenity's character as the witch will develop more fully in the future chapters to come. Don't worry about being critical I love getting opinions from my readers. I know there are many grammar and spelling mistakes, but they are the bane of my existence. I do proof read and spell check but even I can't catch everything. I also like to get my chapters posted very fast and I'm sometimes on a time limit where the computer is involved and I don't have time to proof read it. Please bear with my and I'll try to do my best to catch everything I can. Thank you for the very extended review!

**SnowAngel101: **The Generals didn't want to travel through the forest so they are taking a different rode, I will bring them back into the story but I don't know how big their part is going to be in this fanfiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: All of you must answer this questions for me, I'm thinking of changing the rating of this story to M for a lemon scene that I might put in the next chapter, but I want to know what you guys think about it. Let me know, your opinions will be much appreciated!

**Chapter 2: The Evil Witch Serenity**

As Serenity moved about her home she couldn't help but be aware of the unconscious male lying in her bed. She had a tea kettle on the stove knowing that he would wake up soon.

Last night she'd extracted the arrow from him shoulder, after tying him down to the bed knowing he would make a fuss even out cold as he was. She'd bandaged both wounds and had coated them with one of her healing salve. She'd searched through his belongings and had found nothing to indicate his identity. The golden ring on his finger spoke of royalty with its sapphire stone. His clothes though worn from travel were regal and worth much more than the common travelers clothes. His horse was a beauty and obviously well cared for, it had a powerful male presence much like its owner.

At that thought Serenity's gaze was drawn back to the man lying on her bed. He was handsome and a little bit intimidating in her bed it only made her wonder what he would be like wide awake. He let out a groan and her feet were already moving toward him. His face furrowed into a frown in his sleep and Serenity gently laid a hand on his forehead. She frowned herself as she felt heat emitting from it, she sighed and stared down at him wondering if he was going to be more trouble than he was worth.

_Of course the man might as well pick up a fever when I decide to take him in as well,_ Serenity thought moving back to her small kitchen. She filled a small bowl with cool water and took a cloth back into the bedroom with her. His fever was only just beginning, and wasn't bad…yet, if she could cure it now it would be better for them both.

Serenity threw open all of the windows in the bedroom letting the cool breeze and sunshine into the room. She turned back to him and placed the cool cloth on his forehead, and stared down at him.

He had beautiful black hair, she would say it was the same colors as the crows that lived in her back yard, but they were silver after living in the forest for so long. She'd seen his eyes last night staring up at her with a dazed expression. His eyes had been a deep ocean blue that she was sure had girls falling all over him. Thankfully those eyes were closed at the moment so they held no power over her. His face looked like it belonged to a roman god, with sharp handsome features he was a devastating male character, and Serenity about to see him with his clothes off.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she felt a blush heat her cheeks, the clothes he was wearing were to heavy and only making his temperate skyrocket he needed to get out of them. Since he was in no shape to do it himself it would be up to Serenity. She shook her head trying to dispel the blush from her cheeks and unhooked his cape from around his neck. Luckily he was only wearing a simple dark blue shirt and it was not some complicated mess to remove. Serenity undid the buttons trying not to jar the wound in his shoulder. Serenity tried not to ogle his naked chest, she was acting like a love sick girl, and he probably had plenty of those already.

Though she could understand why, his chest was covered in a tan golden skin that even made her mouth go dry. Each muscle was defined and bulging, it made her wonder how his attackers had managed to wound him so. Serenity decided that he could keep his trousers on, no way was she taking them off. What if he woke up to find her ogling him like this, the mortification would be more than she could take.

Hearing the whistle on her teakettle Serenity left the room to prepare his tea; he should be waking up soon. She set about making up some light broth for him as well then sat down in the kitchen and began mending the several rips in his shirt.

Endymion awoke with a headache pounding between his eyes; his wounds throbbed like they were on fire. It wasn't the best way to wake up especially when he had no idea where he was. He opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was in a simple bedroom; it was rather bare with no personal touch except for a vase of flowers.

Endymion frowned trying to remember what happened lat night. He remembered getting attacked, the riding away from his attacks, and then…a girl! He'd found a girl at a small lake, who like the forest around her took on a silvery hue. She'd stared down at him with worry and then he'd blacked out.

Endymion turned his head as he heard the padding of soft footsteps approaching the room. He couldn't move anything else; he knew it would hurt too much. The girl from last night walked into the room caring a small tray with her, she looked even more beautiful in daylight.

He hadn't been imagining things last night; her hair was silver though he could see hints that it had once been blonde. Her skin was pure white, but not in a sickly way. Her eyes were blue, but he could see an edge of silver creeping into them, she was silver like their forest surrounding them. What was a girl like her doing out here in the forest? Endymion made the mistake of trying to move and pain shafted form his wounds.

"You shouldn't be moving around," the girl said setting the tray down on a table next to the bed. Her voice washed over him like clear pure water, this girl shouldn't be out here by herself. With her beauty she would've been married already, maybe even having a child.

"You tended my wounds?" he asked.

"Yes, I did and you'll open them if you keep moving around like that," she said doing a quick check over of the wound on his shoulder.

"Are you here by yourself?" Endymion asked eager to know more about her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's not really any of your business," she said a light blush staining her cheeks, but her face took on an expression of annoyance that he found adorable.

"Here you need to drink this," she said handing him the cup of tea, "It will soothe your headache,"

Endymion took it with a grateful smile, but she left the room almost immediately, as if she wasn't comfortable in his company. That was unusual almost as unusual as a girl living in the Silver Forest by herself.

A wave of heat assaulted Endymion out of nowhere; he lifted a hand to his own forehead in confusion. He had a fever, had he caught it while running away from his attackers? The tea cup wobbled in his unsteady hand and he set it back down. He might be more sick than either of them realized, and he couldn't afford to stay long he needed to get back to his mother. His wounds enough would delay him for a couple of days and that was almost too much time for him to spare. A string of harsh coughs bursts from his chest surprising him.

Serenity walked back into the room and walked over to feel his forehead again, it was much hotter than before.

"You're fever is worse," she said softly turning to leave the room again.

"Are you a healer my lady?" he asked, he'd noticed how expertly she'd patched up his wounds. She must have some experience in healing.

"I guess you could say that," she said with a shrug.

"Then please help me to recover as soon as possible,"

Serenity re-wet the cloth and his forehead and replaced it, "Why? So eager to leave the infamous Silver Forest, do you have a wife waiting for you?"

"No, if the circumstances were lighter I would like nothing more than to spend the next few days in the company of a women as beautiful as you," Serenity felt mortified when felt a blush heat her cheeks, this wasn't her fault. She hadn't been in human company for years; being called beautiful didn't happen to her every day. But she heard the urgency in his voice when he told her he needed to leave, what could be so important? She sat silently waiting for him to continue.

"It's my mother, she has fallen gravely ill. All of our doctors and healers cannot figure out what is wrong, but she'd so close to dying. You live out here by yourself; you must know what it's like to have a parent die."

Serenity's face fell, the scent of smoke and burned flesh crowed into her nostrils. The agonizing screams of her mother rang in her ears, in her dreams. The heavy weight of the stones that had struck her still ached today; yes she knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"I understand, do you know how much longer she has to live?" Serenity asked.

"A month," Endymion said. Serenity got up and left the room rummaging around in her cabinets. She returned with a small packet in her hand and emptied the contents into his tea.

"I understand your predicament probably better than most, I will help you," Serenity said smiling down at him, "What is your name?" she asked stirring the powder into his tea.

"Endymion, and what of yours fair maiden?"

"You don't want to know," Serenity said lifting the cup to his lips, "You must drink this now."

"What will it do?"

"Only make you a little delirious, it will mostly numb you to the pain when I work on your wounds."

Endymion nodded and tipped his head back to Serenity could tip the drink down his throat. It never crossed his mind not to trust her even though she refused to give him her name. What ever she put in the tea must've been fast acting, he felt like he was dreaming. The world seemed a little hazy around him but he was still awake, he could see Serenity moving about the room.

Serenity shut the windows and the blinds plunging the room into darkness. She went around the room lighting the various candles with a flick of her wrist sending a soft glow upon the room. She went into her closet and pulled out a stick of incense that smelled like roses, she'd noticed that smell floating around him, it would be better if she used a scent that matched his energy.

She reached into the closet again and pulled a box out from the back of it. She opened the box and pulled a thin silk rope that was a light pink color. She clutched it to her chest for a minuet felling the energies humming within the fabric. It had been her mother's and she hadn't had to use it since she'd laid the wards around her cottage. This robe was only to be used when working powerful spells; it kept the pure energy humming thorough it, so she wore it no other time. She was about to do a very powerful healing spell, the strongest she knew, it would also lead Endymion to recover much faster. She didn't question to closely as to why she was helping this handsome stranger for this spell was going to take its toll upon her as well.

Serenity undressed and slide the robe on tying the belt around her waist. She could feel the familiar power seep into her skin the silk felt light and exquisite against her skin. Serenity stood in the center of the room and rose on her tip-ties stretching her hands up to the sky gathering energy into her being. Words taught to her by her mother flew from her lips sending the energy humming around, vibrating within the very room.

Endymion thought for sure whatever Serenity had given him was causing him to hallucinate a little. He saw Serenity standing in the center of the room clad only in a pale pink robe. The thin silk moved enticingly against her pale skin and Endymion could've sworn he could see flashes of silver and purple bursting in the air around, all around the room in fact. He reached up a hand to try to catch a purple burst instead of disappearing it entwined around his hand then slowly disappeared. What was going on?

Serenity turned towards him her sliver eyes taking on a luminosity glow; her body seemed outlined with that glow itself. She walked towards him unhurried like a young seductress come to tempt him, if not for his injuries he might take her unspoken offer. To his intense surprise she climbed upon his straddling his hips her hands pressed against her heart.

Serenity could feel the power humming within her; it was within her veins, her very blood. It crackled in the air around her awaiting her use for the injured man lying beneath her. He stared up at her with clouded eyes; she couldn't risk him having a clear mind while she did this. He now knew where she lived and he could lead another witch hunt to drive her away. He didn't seem like the kind of man to do that, but she couldn't take any chances.

She called the energy to her center then placed her glowing hands on either side of Endymion's head.

"Close your eyes Endymion," she instructed and he complied. She closed her eyes as well and felt the connection between them. She could feel his body as he felt hers; she could feel the painful depth of his injuries that even with her treatment were burning. The fever that held his body sapped at his strength and drained him at every moment. She held his spirit within her arms and she poured all of her gather energy into his body. He gasped beneath her and Serenity felt the rebound as the power surged back into her, then it fell back into his body in an endless cycle.

Whenever the energy returned to her she felt the pain the intense pain, and she felt the cut of the wounds in her shoulders and her thigh. She felt the heat of the fever that raged through his body and took it into her own. His injuries became her injuries; his sickness became hers as well. With the energy inhabiting her body she harnessed it and bent it to healing the wounds she felt acutely in her own body. She felt the wound stitch shut and the energy flood the wound to get rid of infection. Her body felt whole and healed she poured this energy back into Endymion's body and she pulled out of him abruptly. The energy that she'd gathered left her in the wink of an eye and her own energy as well. She swayed dangerously on top of him using her arms on either side of his head to steady herself.

"What is your name fair maiden?" Endymion asked softly beneath her threading a hand through her silver locks.

"Serenity," she said trying not to fall down upon him, but Endymion had other ideas. His other arms curved around her waist and brought her laying down flush against him, darkness swirled around the both threatening to pull them into oblivion. Serenity fisted a small hand against his bare chest and laid her head over his heart, and then…nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: Giving Up

Hello everyone! I'm VERY SORRY about the immense delay. School started and came with it my AP English class and a heck of a lot of homework, not to mention at the time I still didn't have my computer back. But now I do! So I hope to be getting my chapters out much faster now. Enjoy!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm very sorry but I didn't have time to proof read this chapter because my mom is regulating my computer time and I don't have time to do it, so please forgive me.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Emmastarz: **Yes, I will bump up the rating of my story, thank you so much for reviewing! I love getting new reviewers and your name really caught my eye. I'll admit it is because my real name is Emily and Emily and Emma were always very similar. Lol, thank you again!

**Sailor Libra24:** Thank you for reviewing, I must apologize again for the extreme lateness of this chapter. Usually I update every day if I can, but this lateness was due to circumstances beyond my control. Please forgive me and thank you again for reading!

**Gr33nJ3w3llRain:** I meant by "and then. nothing" meaning that they both blacked out. It was a sad replacement for the phrases I usually put in for when my characters fall asleep or black out. I obviously must've phrased it badly if you didn't even catch the meaning to I have to work on that.

**Sailor Destiny Earth:** Thank you so much for the review!

**Danielle:** It's so nice to know I have another loyal reader out there Let me know how I did on the 'steaminess' of the scene in this chapter! I'm really sorry this chapter came out so late, I usually update everyday if I can, so now that I have my computer back I should be able to get chapters out much faster. Thank you for the review!

**Serenity-hime: **I can tell I'm going to be looking forward to your chapters a lot I'm sorry about how late this chapter is, I usually update everyday and hope to be falling back into that schedule now that my computer is back. I did try to make the scene as realistic as possible because of course I would've felt really stupid if I put anything inaccurate in there. I'll admit I'm a total bookworm, and I read about pagan religions mainly Wicca and druidism. My family is Catholic and I've been breed on it since I was young but now at the ripe age of 15 it still just doesn't work for me. I think that I will most likely switch to a pagan religion once turn 18. They just seem to fit me better and I make a better connection with them. So yes in the future I hope to be a full breed pagan That fact that you work with such energy that I wrote about in real life fascinates and excites me, are you a pagan yourself? I'm glad you're enjoying my story I can't wait to read you next review!

**Girl of Darkness: **It's so great to have you back! Don't worry your questions don't bother me at all, I'll be happy to answer them to the best of my ability without giving away anything major. Since Serenity did tell Endymion her name in the last chapter it is most likely that he will make the obvious connection soon. It's so good to read your reviews again and don't hesitate to ask me any more questions you might have

**Chapter 3: Giving Up**

Endymion awoke with a woman on top of him when he opened his eyes and saw the head of silver hair he knew all to well who was on top of him. She looked so peaceful in sleep unlike when she was awake and she guarded her every expression. She was so very strange, but he knew the time he spent with her his task would be getting to know her better.

Whatever she'd given him last night had greatly clouded his memory, last night was very hazy and he could only recall a few jumbled pictures. Endymion gave a wry smile as he felt his body begin to wake up in other ways. Her body was incredibly soft and curvy she felt better on top of him than any other woman he'd been with. One of her slim but muscled thighs had slipped in between his in the middle of the night and whenever se shifted in her sleep her leg rubbed enticingly against his cock.

Endymion swallowed a groan as she shifted in her sleep yet again innocently unaware of the havoc she was creating. All of his blood had left his head and rushed south, his balls felt tight and his cock swelled as blood pooled.

Endymion tried to direct his thoughts else where, like what had exactly happened last night. After she'd given him that tea everything had felt like a dream and it was too hard to discern dream from reality. When he glanced down her body he saw that she was indeed still wearing the pale pink robe he'd seen her put on. The silk was nearly transparent hiding nothing from his gaze. He could feast on the sight of her long slender back the rose of to a very shapely bottom. Endymion's hands itched to touch it, but he resisted the temptation. Her breasts were pillowed on his chest, her hair a cascade of silver covering them; she was truly an amazing girl, and one he was deftly attracted to obviously.

He knew himself well enough to know that he wouldn't be able to stay under much longer and do nothing. It would hurt his injuries terribly but he had to move, even if he did contemplate the idea of seducing her he feared he would be unable to perform because of his injuries as well.

He rose up on his elbows intending to gently shift out form under her, but something else came to his mind. His shoulder no longer pained him; his thigh didn't burn in protest at the slightest movement. He stared at his shoulder confused but felt his jaw drop open when he saw there was no wound! Not even a scar or trace that he'd been injured. He was sure it was the same with his hip as well but he'd been fully healed!

He felt like jumping for joy but that quickly turned to suspicion and confusion. There was no possible why his wounds could've healed that fast unless he'd been asleep for a week. Something strange had happened last night, but he was more in awe of the girl above him. Had she somehow healed his wounds it seemed impossible, but there was no other solution.

Something strange had happened last night he remembered being connected to her; it was like he'd taken a dive into her very mind and memories. He remembered seeing snippets of what must've been her memories, a few stood prominent and confusing in his mind. He remembered vividly the scent of burning flesh and horrible screams, the fear that had flooded his body were enough to make grown men want to commit suicide. Endymion looked down at the girl lying above him, why would she have such horrible memories? What could she have lived through that would be that terrifying?

There was a light inside her that filled every fiber of her being. A light of goodness and purity, she was like an angel that had been hidden away form the world. Tucked away in a forbidden forest where no one could reach or find her. But Endymion had found her, or she'd found him, and Endymion didn't believe in coincidences. Something had drawn them together and he knew no matter how hard he tried he would not be able to keep his mind off of her. Something in him reached for her and drew them closer and Endymion saw no point in fighting it.

Jus staring at her soft pink lips slightly parted in her sleep brought back memories of the kiss he'd stolen when he'd believed he was going to die. She'd tasted of wild strawberries, he wanted to taste her again, and Endymion wasn't a man to deny himself what he wanted. He leaned up and pressed his lips against hers and with a slight tilt of his head their lips meshed together in a perfect seem.

Endymion's tongue slipped past her lips entering her mouth and even in her sleep she gave a small sigh leaning her lips more fully into his. Endymion took the silently spoken invitation and deepened their kiss coaxing a response from her. His tongue swept through her mouth trying to taste her taste of strawberries with him, to carry it with him. She gave another small sigh which only made him wonder what sounds she would make in the throw of passion.

With a shift of his body Endymion laid her smaller form beside him on the bed, he settled himself more firmly on top of her and resumed exploring the soft interior of her mouth. Heat swept through him and Endymion couldn't ignore the chemistry he and this girl generated. It was like jumping head long into a fire and trying to pass it off like you were in an ocean. There was no denying this passion this heat that raged out of control inside them both. In her sleep she moved against him a little frantically trying to find something that she couldn't quite place, but Endymion would be only too happy to give it to her.

Serenity awoke in heat, a fire of age old passion swept through her body demanding things she knew very little about. Endymion's moved over hers with expert skill, she couldn't help respond even in her inexperience. She moved her lips against his kissing him back taking his invitation to explore him as well a little shyly at first. Her tongue touched his tentatively creating a entirely new feeling inside of her, her hands fluttered around his shoulders a little unsure of what to do. Serenity was only too eager to learn, she felt it as well, the tugging between the two of them and she knew some other kind of magic was at work here, one that was controlled by a much higher power. And she was not one to resist the power of the Goddess.

Urged on by the new found sensations coursing through her body Serenity knew the Goddess was presenting her with a gift that many didn't receive and she would grab it with both hands. Endymion felt right, they felt right and Serenity felt that down to the very depths of her soul. Growing more confident with those thoughts Serenity tangled her tongue with his even exploring his mouth as he had explored hers. Serenity heard an answering groan from him above her and that caused her to smile inwardly. She felt something against her hip, something that felt hard and strangely foreign but she knew it was evidence of his desire for her. Her mother hadn't had the chance to teach her much about the joining of a man and women only that it was the most natural and wonderful thing in the world. Not missing the expertise Endymion put into their kiss Serenity was sure Endymion would be very adept in teaching her the ways of loving.

Endymion felt like his body would burst from the sensations in his body. His cock was heavy and throbbing, he was light headed from the taste of her. It felt different with her unlike anything he had felt before and she didn't shy away from him as he deepened the kiss, instead meeting his passion ten fold. Knowing he couldn't leave it at a simple kiss any longer he allowed himself to indulge in tasting the sweet, soft skin of her jaw and found a spot behind her ear. He nipped at it gaining a gasp from her then soothed the ache with a wet kiss.

As Endymion kisses moved down her neck finding a million places that made her squirm beneath him Serenity felt another strange sensation settled over her. Her breasts tingled which what might've been anticipation and something hot and wet pooled low in her stomach. Endymion stopped at a very sensation spot on where her neck met her shoulder and indulged himself. Serenity could only gasp and small moan clawing up her throat her hands moving over his naked back trying to communicate what she was feeling. The muscles of his back were defined beneath her fingers and she felt him shiver as she traced each one delicately. She liked touching him she realized, but her body felt heavy and hot with unfamiliar aches. They didn't frighten her only made her more curious, even the thin silk of her robe felt to big a barrier between them.

Endymion's kisses had traveled to meet where the soft silk blocked her skin from his mouth. Endymion's hands moved to the flimsy belt at her waist and paused waiting to see how she would react, Serenity only moved beneath him obviously waiting for him to continue. Endymion undid the belt and sat up slightly as her slowly opened the robe to very her body fully. Serenity was staring up at him with eyes glazed with desire, her body looked more beautiful now than the first time he'd seen it. Her skin was flushed her full breasts heaving in time with her breasts her pale pink nipples slightly pearled. The anticipation in her gaze and the responsiveness of her body affected him like a full barrel of wine. He was drunk of her and he would give anything to continue drowning. Wasting no more time he bent his head to feast.

Serenity's breath caught at the feral expression on his face, as his eyes roamed her body hers did the same. She caught sight of a heavy bulge pressing against the fabric of his trousers she was going to think on it when his head dived for her chest. As his mouth enclosed over a nipple his tongue swirling and toying with in her fingers sank into his hair as the breath rushed out of her in a single moan.

"Endymion!" she panted her body arching up to his. His other hand enclosed around her other breast his fingers tugged at her nipple sending arrows of fire shooting through her body right down to the juncture between her legs. His mouth was soon busy with her other breast and Serenity could only whimper under his ministrations. There was a strange presser she felt building within her body, Serenity wanted to give him the same pleasure.

Serenity's hand traveled down in between them and found the rock hard heaviness that she'd glimpsed before. Her hands fluttered over it shaping it with her hand even giving it a slight squeeze. Endymion's head lifted from her breast and his closed his eyes his mouth open in a groan. The look of pure passion on his face made Serenity smile, she made him like this, he felt the same way she did. Serenity's hand moved over him more confidently and with a pained expression Endymion reached down and removed her hand. Her innocent movements were going to be the death of him and he wanted to make this last for her.

"Best not do that anymore if you want me to last," he growled fully removing her robe from her body. He absently hung it up on a small hook by the bed and bent his head to feast on her breast again while his one hand tangled in her thatch of silver curls.

Serenity let out a surprised yelp as his finger in between her legs found a spot that sent stars shooting into her vision when his fingers moved over it. One of his fingers sank deep inside of her while his palm pressed firmly against that spot. His finger inside of her felt foreign but the sensation was intoxicating. His palm pressed firmly against her moving in small circles and her hips helplessly pressed back.

The pressure spiked inside of Serenity and she knew she was standing at the edge of some precipitate. Without warning she was over it and tumbling into an endless pit of sensation. Her lips rose off the bed and her mouth opened in a small scream. Endymion's finger moved in and out inside of her still prolonging the sensation until Serenity was sure she would pass out.

She collapsed back down onto the bed her breath coming in heavy pants, she wasn't sure if she could eve move. She felt Endymion remove his fingers and mouth and heard a rustle of cloth knowing he was removing his trousers. When Serenity opened her eyes again he was settled back on top of her something prodding her between her legs. His intrusion was slow allowing her to adjust to him, it felt strange but the way he stretched her sent something else spiraling in her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Endymion mumbled above her. Serenity looked up at him in confusion before his hips surged against her. She felt something inside of her tear and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It passed as if it had never been there and it felt odd to be so filled, but Serenity hungered for more. She wiggled her hips experimentally letting him know she was ready.

With excruciating slowness Endymion withdrew form her only to be filling her back up again. Sensations ripped through her and Serenity saw a feral expression upon Endymion's face.

Endymion thought he was going to die from sensation; she was too tight and wet, gripping him like a silken fist. He tried to control his movements but she obviously needed more and so did he. He increased his pace using his hands to tilt her hips to penetrate her further, he heard her cry out beneath him knowing they were both going to by flying soon. He wanted to call out her name, but he couldn't recall what it was even though she'd told him.

Serenity lifted her hips to meet his thrusts her head thrashing from side to side wanting to go over the edge again, knowing she was near.

"Endymion!" she begged, and without a response he obliged her. His hips moved faster and faster brushing her pleasure spot with his fingers. Within a few seconds she was flying again even higher than before as wave over waves of sensation washed over her.

"Endymion!" she yelled as she came. He still moved within her once again prolonging the sensation and his head was thrown back in passion, he looked beautiful.

"Serenity!" he yelled out as he came spilling within her.

As is all the strength ah delft him he collapsed on top of him, Serenity threaded a hand threw his hair holding him. Darkness enclosed over them both, they would work things out later, once they were both in the right mind again. Serenity smiled before she fell asleep knowing that something had begun to move, but the end was still unsure to her, but as long as she had this night to hold to her she would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4: Relations

Hello everyone! If you guys had trouble finding chapter 3 of this fanfiction I must apologize. I updated during the time the sight was down so I had a few problems getting it up again. So I'm sorry about the mix up and I'm going to watch out for it now, and if you encounter any more problems please let me know ok? Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Serenity-hime:** Once again I'm sooooo happy to receive your review! I know that there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, maybe my AP English class will remedy that, lol. I try to catch all the mistakes but I'm not that good at spotting them so please bear with me. I try to proof read my chapters whenever I can but sometimes I just don't have time. Thank you for all you encouragement I look eagerly for your review.

**ViscountessKiera: **I'm glad you finally located the chapter; I actually had to repost it because it wasn't showing up when I checked for it. I wanted to make sure it wasn't as you put it 'all bang and no buck' it just doesn't make it that enjoyable to read when it's written like that. Thanks for the review!

**Dertupio: **Don't worry Endymion won't hurt Serenity, but there are complication or obstacles you might say that they have to overcome. If there wasn't any conflict my story would be interesting at all, lol.

**Spellbound-angel03:** Thanks for the review and I know there are a massive amount of grammar and spelling. They are the bane of my existence and I know dampen my story. The problem with getting an editor is I'm really good at getting chapters posted quickly and I try to get them up as fast as possible. If I get an editor I must wait for them to read and fix it up. I don't know if I have the patience, but I'm continually working on my grammar and spelling all I can hope is that I'll get better as I go along. Thank you again!

**Ideagala: **Thank you soooooooooooooo much! Your compliments make my heart feel warm and fuzzy inside, I'm glad you like my story so much

**Inna14:** Thank you for the review! I'm pretty sure that my story is rated M, but if you talking about me maybe posting a little warning at the beginning of the chapter I could do that. Thank you for the suggestion, I hope to see your review again!

**Girl of Darkness: **I don't know how if could not be awkward, but I'm sure they'll get though it. It's so great to see your review again can't wait to hear form you again

**Chapter 4: Relations**

Serenity awoke with a smile on her face and stretched, her body was sore in some places but it was a good soreness. She climbed out of the bed trying not to disturb Endymion from his sleep and she quickly threw on some clothes and walked outside onto the porch. She automatically picked up her basket of clothes she'd washed the other day. She walked around the back of her cottage where she'd strung clothes lines between the trees.

Serenity began hanging up her laundry to dry, she looked up in the sky, and it was going to be a clear beautiful day. Serenity sent a smile up into the sky as if the sunlight itself was reflecting her happiness. She would have to come back down to reality soon, but for now she could remain in bliss. She felt completed, whole the only time she recalled feeling like this was back when her mother was alive.

But she had no promises from Endymion and it seemed impossible to feel so intensely about one person after a day of meeting them. Endymion had a life that she had no part in and she belonged here, for there was no other place that would accept her. That was enough to dampened her thoughts, but as long as she had last night she could hold it to her for the rest of her life. Yes, last night the Goddess had presented her with something beautiful and she would cherish it because it was likely it was all that she was ever going to get from Endymion. She knew he would move on and she would remain here, but that was how it was suppose to be anyway.

When Endymion woke up the events of the past few days came rushing back to him like a ton of bricks. He'd made love with the girl who lived here, it had brought about inexplicable feelings that he didn't dare identify. He looked at his wounds again and sighed, they were no longer there as if he'd never been attacked at all, but his excellent memory told him otherwise.

He'd called out her name last night; from a vague memory he remembered she'd told him her name. Serenity…Of course he'd just been too stupid to piece it together before, she was a young women living alone in the Silver Forest. Her name was Serenity which just happened to be an uncommon name and the name of the evil witch. And his horrendous wounds just happened to heal in one night; he'd apparently just made love with the evil witch of the Sliver Forest.

Had she casted some kind of spell on him? If so why had she healed his wounds? Did she just project the image of a beautiful young women and was really old and decrepid? Too many questions with no answers, but she didn't fit any of the rumors. She hadn't tried to harm him in any way and she'd helped him instead of cutting him up into little tiny pieces. He needed answers, but as he looked around the room he didn't see any sign of her.

He got up and threw on his shirt that was lying nearby and looked for a way to get outside. The cottage was small and bare like the bedroom lacking any personal touches. He saw a door leading to the back yard from the kitchen and saw a moving figure through the window. He stepped outside onto the back porch into the brilliant sunlight. The forest looked so different by day the sun glittering off the trees and grass, like you were walking on a shimmering blanket. Serenity was there hanging up laundry, he looked around and saw his horse in a small stall off the side of the house. He walked up and stood behind her a little unsure of what to do, she looked just as beautiful by day out in the open, couldn't possibly be the evil witch he heard about.

Serenity felt his presence behind her knowing he desired answers she saw no reason to withhold them form him, it was likely they would never meet again.

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked a few moments later when he still didn't say anything.

"Yes, I did," he said still fishing around for what exactly to say. "My wounds are perfectly healed; I suspect you have no small hand in that."

"You would be right in that," she said stringing up a bed sheet. Her hair fell in the way of her face as she did so; she hadn't had a chance to put it up yet. She pushed it back and she saw his gaze resting upon it now.

"Do you mind?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"Mind what?" Serenity asked turning around to face him.

"That you yourself are turning silver like the forest around you. I can see the silver creeping in on your eyes they will be silver soon as well." Endymion said.

"No, I don't mind at all. It merely means the forest has accepted me as I have accepted it as my home. I will most likely be living here for the rest of my life, when I first came I wasn't sure if the forest would allow me to stay or not. It welcomed me with open arms and I could ask for nothing else than its acceptance. My features turning silver like everything else around me shows that acceptance."

"And how did you first come here?" Endymion asked, a shadow flitted across Serenity's face, and Endymion was sure the story the barmaid had told him was true.

"It no longer matters, my life in the forest is all I have now, you are the first human I've seen in years, what news of the outside world?" she asked turning back to hanging up her wash.

"Nothing that's of any importance," Endymion said offhandedly, still stirring over the fact that she'd been really alone all these years, with no contact at all.

"H-How did you heal my wounds so fast?" Endymion said almost afraid to ask. Serenity turned around and gave him a look.

"C'mon Endymion you must remember some of the rumors that are buzzing around the towns in this area." She said then turned back to hanging her wash.

"Y-You're a witch?" he asked surprised, confused, and wondering how to react at once.

"Yes, I'm a witch," she said without preamble.

"Why did you heal me then, aren't you suppose to sacrifice me in some heathen bloody ritual to your pagan gods."

"I've never sacrificed a living thing in my life, and my Goddess that I worship is what I worship not what you worship so you shouldn't be bothered by it," Serenity said lifting up her now empty basket and looking at him with a sigh. "Why don't you come inside so I can make breakfast for us both."

Endymion couldn't really do anything else beside follow are kind of dumbstruck. This girl was unlike anyone he'd ever met, it was strange, the girls in his kingdom never turned out like this. But she'd lived a desolate life alone in this forest with no one else around. He sat down at the small table in the kitchen that she lead him to, just watching her as she moved about the kitchen.

"Did you put a spell on me last night?" Endymion asked, he was pretty sure she hadn't he'd been in the perfect state of mind when they'd made love.

"No, I did not put a spell on you," Serenity said with something that sounded like exasperation. _Ok, that was a stupid question,_ he thought to himself, he'd sounded stupid when he'd asked it.

"Then, why did you let me make love to you last night, we hardly even know each other?" he wanted to know if she had some idea what had spurred them to do so. They didn't even know each other how could they react so instantaneously.

"There are no words to explain what we did last night," Serenity said, and with a spur of boldness she circled around behind the chair he was sitting in and wrapped her arms around him. It felt good to hold him, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "It was magic in one of its purest forms and I thank you for that gift."

Silence feel about them, Serenity eventually pulled away and Endymion found himself missing the contact. His eyes followed her as she moved about the kitchen. He found that he wanted to know her, everything about her.

"What is it that you do? What dose being a witch mean?"

"I worship the Goddess, I'm a solitary witch and the only ceremonies I do are for the welfare of the forest or for holidays. Sometimes I just need the comfort of the Goddess's presence and I perform a rite. I haven't worked such a spell as I did last night in a long time."

"So, no cauldron or magic wand?" Endymion felt stupid again for asking that, but he knew nothing about witches. Only that they were hanged once found or tortured in other ways. Serenity turned around and gave him a funny look then turned back the stove where she was making eggs.

"No I don't have a cauldron, I can use a wand if I wish to help direct the energies I'm working with, but I prefer to work with my hands."

"So what kind of witch are you?"

"Are your referring to the never ending battle between good and evil?" she sake wryly.

"Yes."

"I do not practice Dark Arts of any kind, I just simply know some things are not meant to be tampered with without dire consequences, and I battle with no one."

"Then why do you stay here?" Endymion asked knowing he was delving into a particularly dark area for her.

"The forest is the only home I've known since I was seven. It provides me protection and solitude, and I've never had any desire to leave." Even Endymion could hear the unspoken words that hung in between them, the outside world had rejected and hurt her, and she would never go back.

"That night you did a healing spell you drugged me didn't you?" Endymion said leaning back into the chair.

"I didn't know how you would react," Serenity said setting a plate of eggs in front of him. Endymion ate with a relish wondering what they would do know. His wounds were fully healed so her was ready to travel, and he needed to meet up with his Generals so he could travel back to his palace as soon as they got Raye.

"What now?" Endymion asked looking up at Serenity; it looked like she was preparing tea again.

"It depends, I assume you still wish to get back to your mother as fast as possible," Serenity inquired at Endymion's nod she continued, "If we start traveling now I can get you to the nearest town where you can continue to travel."

"To Broadsword?"

"Yes."

"That's where I'm supposed to meet my Generals; we must pick up my cousin Raye before we begin traveling back to the castle." Endymion said suddenly remembering how sickly his mother had looked when he'd left. He needed to get back to her soon.

"Here Endymion drink this while I bring your horse around, we can head off in a few moments." She said walking out of the kitchen.

Endymion watched her walk out wondering why she would be helping him since they still barley knew each other. Yes, she was unlike any girl he'd ever met. Endymion drank the tea in several large gulps then walked outside to see Serenity standing by his horse wearing a dark wool cloak. He didn't question why she was wearing it but swung himself up onto his saddle then extended a hand down for her.

"It's alright Endymion, I'll walk." She insisted.

"Nonsense Serenity! I won't allow you to walk. You'll ride with me," he said reaching down further to grasp her hand. The world suddenly dipped and swirled that Endymion knew wasn't natural. He looked at Serenity accusingly wondering what could be wrong with him, when he saw the guilty look on her face he knew.

"You drugged me!?" he said pressing his hands to his head, he thought for a second to be angry with her that she didn't trust him.

"I'm sorry Endymion! I want to trust you but…I can't have them find me again," Serenity said desperately. She had a wild look in her eyes that reminded him of a bunny on the verge of flight. Before he could respond his world went black.

Serenity stood on the edge of the forest looking at the now dark town in which she grew up. She focused her energies into her centre and words flew from her lips onto the wind. The wind around her picked up as she chanted and heavy clouds closed over the sky. A thick fog slowly crept in blinding all expect for her, no one would see her passing and then she could just disappear back into the forest.

She gripped the reigns of Endymion's horse, he was still passed out leaning against the mane if his horse. She led them quietly though the town knowing where the inn was, this was the town she'd lived in with her mother. Where she'd lived all her young life, but it was just a strange land to her know containing horrible memories.

She hadn't wanted to drug Endymion again, but the fear of being found was still prominent in her mind. She had a home now and she would not be driven from this one. They'd threatened to kill her if she ever returned, but she would do it for Endymion, they didn't even have to know she had been here again.

When they came upon the inn Serenity tied his horse about the front then half dragged and carried Endymion inside. She made it in the inn unnoticed and laid Endymion out of the couch. People would just assume that he'd come in late last night and hadn't wanted to wake everyone up.

Serenity stared down at him sadly, this was it, she would walk away now and never seen him again. She would pray to the Goddess to help his mother, but she didn't want to let him go…Serenity shook such thoughts from her mind, she couldn't have him, could never have him. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead brushing a black lock away from his face. Maybe she could just stay a little while longer…No! She couldn't do that she would be caught for sure.

Serenity got up and dashed out of the inn and didn't stop until she was in the relative safety of the edge of the forest. Serenity felt something prickle at her eyes and reached up to brush whatever it was away when her hand came away wet she realized she was crying. She stared at her wet hand in astonishment she hadn't cried since her mother had died and she had promised herself she would never cry again. What had Endymion done to her, he had changed her somehow, made her whole again. Serenity just wasn't sure weather is was for good or naught.


	5. Chapter 5: A Stolen Day

Hello everyone! I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long, school's becoming a little hard to juggle. I'm sure most of you have school as well or have been to school in the past know how much homework you can get. THANK YOU for all the reviews guys you have no idea how much it means to me to get them I'm surprised we've reached this number of reviews and it's only the four chapter. Thank you all, your reviews are what keep the story rolling, Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Usagi Usako Chiba: **Surprise, surprise your hope has been answered, he does go looking for her (kind of) in this chapter

**Melis: **Oh! It's so great to hear form you again! I'm so happy to hear that you like this story too Thank you as always for the review!

**ViscountessKiera: **Lol, you're right I could never keep those two apart for very long; my own heart wouldn't be able to stand seeing them apart.

**Sunny38: **Sorry if chapter 3 was a bit overwhelming for you, but I'm going to post a warning when I have another one of those scenes occurring in a chapter, so you can avoid them if you want to, but there is no steamy scene in this chapter only a fluff scene.

**Ideagala:** Thank you soooooo much! I'm happy to hear my story had such an impact on you, I didn't mean for it to be such a sad chapter, but that's how it came out. Don't worry there will be happiness

**Danielle: **I'm glad to hear I'm able to write a sufficient steamy chapter There will be more steaminess, but not for a couple more chapters. The plot must move a little bit more forward before they can make love again. Thanks for the review I look forward to receiving your next one!

**Girl of Darkness: **Of course they se each other again, I myself couldn't bare to keep them apart, lol. I didn't mean to break them apart so fast either, but I wanted this story to flow a little bit differently than my other ones. When you write a lot some authors tend to fall into a pattern, and that's what I want to avoid, I want to be able to keep my stories interesting and surprising. So I wanted to set this story up just a little bit differently than people thought it would go.

**Serenity-hime:** Ack! So many ideas yet you're almost guessing exactly what will happened you'll end up spoiling the story for yourself, lol. I'm kidding you did almost guess right, but there are couple more events in the story that occur and they reunite much sooner than you think, hehe. I'm going to have Serenity's powers develop as the story goes on; I thought it would be a little overwhelming to just slam it all into one chapter. Yes, Serenity does know a lot about herbs, but I myself dose not so you'll notice I never mention any specific name of the things she slipped into his drink. I look forward to your next review

**Crsyatlbladedragon:** I'm sorry about the rating confusion, it's been a little hectic for me as well; let me see if I can explain it. When I first posted the story I accidentally rated it M without knowing it, but then it was suppose to be rated T. But after chapter 2 I was wondering if I was going to put a 'lemon' scene in it or not. I decided to put it in as you probably know, so now the story is rated M. Hope that cleared some things up, I'll be looking for your next review

**Chapter 5: A Stolen Day**

When Endymion awoke his situation became apparent almost immediately. He was no longer with Serenity, but at an inn in Broadsword, Serenity had deceived him again with her infurious concoctions. He had to wonder if she was just being terribly secretive or she took enjoyment in knocking him out with whatever herbs she kept sneaking into his drinks.

It had been assumed that he'd arrived very late at night, and hadn't wanted to wake up any of the residents at the inn. He could stick to that story, but he was feeling restless for reasons he couldn't explain. He calmed a little once he met up with his Generals after his story had been affirmed with the innkeeper.

"You made it, we were starting to wonder if the witch had carried you off somewhere," Jadeite joked upon seeing Endymion. Endymion gave his friends a warm smile as they sat down for breakfast that morning.

"You are a little late though, what happened in there?" Zoicite asked.

"I'm afraid I was stupid enough to get ambushed by a bunch of thieves three days in," Endymion admitted.

"So you were wounded?" Malachite asked.

"Afraid so, pretty badly actually I was worried that I wouldn't get out of there," Endymion admitted again a little reluctant to reveal Serenity. But he trusted his Generals and they would tell no one if he but said the word. "But I was helped by the same witch that was supposed to be cutting me up into pieces."

He got surprised and flabbergasted looks from his Generals, Endymion just smiled. Knowing his Generals wanted to hear more, but Endymion was more interested in what had happened while he had been in the forest. He could sense a slight tension in his four best friends and it wasn't only them, but the town folk around them as well. They talked in hushed whispers and were acting particularly skittish.

Endymion asked what was going on; Nephrite was the one who answered, "There's been a lot of strange talk today about last night. The wind was blowing so hard most people went to their beds early that night. The people in this town are so superstitious, maybe because they live on the border of the forest and all."

"There's also been talk about a strange dark figure lurking through the town. A dense fog rolled in out of nowhere and people say they saw a dark hooded figure walking through the buildings. I've heard snippets of conversation and some are afraid it might be the very witch you're talking about, they're afraid she retuned to cast some sort of curse on them." Jadeite said finishing for Nephrite.

Endymion frowned, but he then remembered this was the town Serenity had been banished from. Of course that would be the first thing they would think of. Endymion was wondering about it himself now, Serenity could probably conjure up a dense fog if she wanted to, but it had probably only been sued to shield their passing. He remembered with startling clarity the stark fear on her face before he'd passed out, of course she would be afraid of returning.

"So are you now good friends with said witch," Malachite asked.

"I guess you could say that," Endymion said with a small smile remembering the passion they'd shared that one night. But then Endymion frowned again, Serenity had led him safely to the town as she'd promised, but for some reason he was loathed to give her up just yet. He wanted to see her again with an urge that surprised him. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to being casted off by a female, but he knew it was more than that. He was not done with Serenity, they'd started something that he intended to see through and finish. "In fact I should be thinking of a way to contact her again," Endymion said thoughtfully.

More startled glances from his Generals, Endymion laughed wondering if they thought he'd gone mad.

"And how are you going to do that?" Zoicite asked.

"That's the question now is it, how do you contact a witch?" Endymion asked them and himself.

"I don't know what you've gotten yourself into Endymion," Nephrite said with a sigh. Endymion smiled at his friends, but his mind immediately began to wonder how he could contact Serenity. He didn't know in which direction to travel into the forest to reach her, he could be wandering about for days.

"We can resume travel to Raye's in another day or so, we're a little short on supplies, but it's nothing we can't pick up today," Zoicite said changing the subject to more important matters.

The rest of the day Endymion spent with his Generals gong throughout town picking up the supplies that they needed. It seemed like any normal day and Endymion was able to enjoy himself immensely. His mind did constantly wander back to Serenity, and he caught himself staring off into the borderline of the forest wandering if he would see her standing there. Of course she didn't appear there, but every time he looked away he felt disappointment. How had he become so attached to Serenity in such a short time? She had left some kind of imprint on him that made her impossible to forget, made him wonder what she was doing now. He wanted to see her, but he decided to wait until night had fallen, it would be better to find some way to contact her then. In broad daylight people might get suspicious, so he would bide his time and wait.

Later that night Endymion was back at the inn with his Generals and all of them were laughing and joking around. The atmosphere was warm and happy it was rare they had night's like this anymore. At one point in the night or another they were approached by some of the bar maids that worked at the inn. His Generals went upstairs with them to take them up on what they offered, but Endymion stayed behind. When all four of them had disappeared upstairs he was sure it was the prefect time to see if he could contact Serenity, but he was stopped by a girl with red hair.

She looked like one of the bar maids that worked at the inn, curvy and with a seductive glint in her eyes. She came up to him looking confident thrusting her chest forward slightly as she walked to draw his attention.

"I finally caught you alone, my name is Ann," she purred coming up to him, she stood so close their bodies almost touched, but Endymion knew she kept that distance on purpose hoping to tempt him.

"Would you be interested in joining me upstairs?" she asked laying a hand on his chest. Endymion stared down at her, any other day he would've taken her offer. But as he continued to stare at her he saw her eyes were brown not silver, the same with her hair. Her features weren't as delicate as Serenity' and didn't hold her wild, natural beauty. And as he continued to look at her he could only think about how Serenity had tasted of wild strawberries, and this girl certainly couldn't taste the same. He could smell her cheap perfume and the make-up she adorned her face with made her look more common instead of beautiful.

"I'm sorry I'll have to decline your offer," Endymion said walking past her without another word. He heard and outraged 'huff' behind him, but he could care less. Maybe Serenity had done something to him, why couldn't he stop thinking about her. Had she doomed him to compare every girl to her for the rest of his life? Endymion smiled at his thoughts thinking they were both absurd and possible at the same time.

When he reached the edge to the Silver Forest he glanced around looking for any sign of Serenity. He found foot prints that belonged to her and his horse from the other day, but they would do him no good. Endymion looked up among the braches of the trees and saw something sliver flit between the braches. His eyes followed the sliver as it landed on a branch of another tree and he saw it was a silver crow.

Endymion did recall seeing a flock of them in the yard behind Serenity's cottage, but what was one doing here. Endymion approached it cautiously trying not to scare it off, he soon stood beneath it and it stared back at him with round silver eyes that seemed to spark with intelligence.

"Ok, I've found one of her crows, now how do I get a message to her," Endymion muttered to himself. He could always try attaching a message to the crow's leg and hope it would take it back to Serenity, but he wasn't sure if the crow would get anywhere near him. Endymion continued to stare up at the crow, and the crow blinked back at him. "I want to contact Serenity," Endymion said up to the crow. He felt stupid that he even considering telling that to a crow, but at the same time he felt that it would work somehow.

The crow hopped of its perch into the air with a 'caw!' it began to fly in wide circles above Endymion. A wind picked up out of nowhere, it wasn't strong but a mild breeze that flew effortlessly through the trees. It seemed to encircle Endymion as well, he felt strange feeling as if some magic was at work here. He had no experience with magic, so he only did what his instinct told him to. He felt that somehow this crow would carry his message to Serenity, on the wind possibly. When he thought about it he wanted to kick himself, it seemed so stupid, but it was his only option.

"I want to see you Serenity," he whispered quietly. As if mocking his thoughts the wind seemed to steal the very words from his mouth, the wind swirled around him and as it passed him he thought he could even hear the echo of his own words. The crow let out another cry into the night then flew off into the forest the wind following it.

Endymion shook his head watching the crow fly away; it seemed that many strange things were going to be happening to him because he'd met Serenity.

Serenity let out a gasp as she settled the pink silk of her robe against her bare skin. Feelings from that night settled over her with it, she could feel her body going up in flames. Endymion's mouth on her breasts and on her lips, making her breath come in short gasps. She'd been wearing the robe when they'd been making love, and those energies must've gotten trapped within the silk. Serenity stumbled as another wave of intense feeling flew over her, she could perform a cleansing ceremony of the silk to rid it of those energies, but she found that she couldn't. She wanted to hold that night to her, so she could have it forever. The energies would grow fainter and fade over time, but she could not bring herself to get rid of them right away.

With a sigh Serenity walked out of her cottage into the open and was immediately bathed in moonlight. She took a deep breath trying to calm her thoughts; she stepped into a circle of stones that were in the front of her cottage. When she had first fled into the forest she had found this clearing and the circle of stones as well. She'd collapsed in the middle of the circle praying the Goddess for protection and had fallen asleep. When she'd woken up she knew that she would make this place her new home, and she had.

Serenity took another deep satisfying breath as she raise her arms to the sky as if to embrace the moon as it's light embraced her. She rose up onto the balls of her feet again stretching her body upward to the sky. She needed the Goddess's guidance; she needed to know why Endymion had been lead to her. Their meeting had not been a coincidence, their loving hadn't been either. Serenity was sure they would have more to do with each other in the very near future.

"My Goddess, I need answers that only you can give me, please give me the answers I seek," Serenity whispered. She felt a familiar breeze rise around her as she spread her energies out around her reaching for the Goddess with all her might. She felt the natural energies of the stones around her hum in response to her magic, and Serenity felt the Goddess's energies collide with her own. Serenity was hit with one of the most powerful visions she had even received.

_She saw a great majestic palace, grand and regal, but it was in flames. Everything was burning, people were screaming and running as a great evil shadow flew over the land claiming everything in its path. The vision changed and Serenity was surrounded by a familiar sight. She was standing before the scaffold where her mother had been burned alive. But instead in was Endymion who was tied to the stake and evil dark flames burned around him. Behind him an evil figure stood laughing hideously in glee, but as Serenity reached out to him the flames jumped out at her and she began to burn as well._

Serenity jerked opened her eyes, she was still standing in the circle of stones, but she was shaking badly unable to wipe the vision from her mind. What did it mean? What could it possibly mean?

_"A task will be appointed to you Serenity, let the Goddess and your heart lead you, those two things above all cannot steer you wrong,"_

Serenity remembered her mother's words with a startling clarity; even now she couldn't make much sense of those words. What did the vision mean, was she suppose to protect Endymion from a horrendous fate? How? What was she suppose to protect him from? Or maybe the vision didn't mean that at all.

"I pray you Goddess give me guidance for whatever fate has planned for me," Serenity whispered to the sky. She felt a comforting breeze pass around her and the stones gave a pulsing energy that helped her stop shaking and calm her mind. Serenity performed the ending rite then stepped from the circle to head back into her cottage.

A breeze whipped through the clearing with startling speed encircling her enough to send her hair whirling about her. She heard the call of a crow and saw one of her silver ones dart out of the air and land on the railing of her porch. Serenity closed her eyes at the wind spun around her trying to catch the faint words they were carrying.

_"Serenity…"_

Serenity recognized Endymion's voice wondering how he could've possibly sent the message. Brushing those thoughts aside she concentrated again to hear the message through.

_"I want to see you,"_

Serenity's eyes shot open a small blush staining her cheeks.

_"I want to see you again Serenity."_

Could he possibly know she'd thought about him all day that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the scent of roses from her mind. She'd wanted to see him again as well, did this mean the feeling was mutual. Would she go and see him even though he was in the town that still haunted her nightmares.

_"Let your heart lead you Serenity…"_

Her mother's words came to her mind again, throwing her thoughts into even more turmoil. With the vision she'd receive she wanted to see him with her own two eyes, whole and unharmed. She would be putting herself at risk for returning to the town that threatened to kill her, would she do it all for him. Her heart ached to see him once more for more than reason, and she knew what she would do even thought it was incredibly foolish.

She was already rushing into her bedroom hanging up her robe and changing into one of her gowns. She was rushing of into the forest before she could give the matter any more thought. She was going to see Endymion again, and that was all she could think about. It didn't matter that it was such a late hour past midnight already and she still didn't get any sleep. She could reach him before dawn and that was all that mattered. So she ran, and she would run until she saw him standing there at the forest's edge waiting for her.

Endymion felt a wind rush though the trees around him, he wasn't sure what it meant but he felt his spirits lift. He'd been standing there for hours unwilling to move from the spot for a reason even he couldn't give. He felt compelled to stay there even though it had been hours since the crow had flown off.

Something was coming, he could feel it and he was almost afraid to hope that it might even be Serenity. He waited a few more precious moments searching the trees for any sign of someone rushing towards him and he saw a small figure a ways away running through the tree toward him, it must be Serenity.

Serenity ran as fast as she even though she could feel her legs ready to go out from under her, but she saw Endymion not so far away and she would not stop. She ran a little bit more then slowed down until she was standing in front of him her breath heaving. He looked more handsome than before wearing what looked like royal armor his dark cape swirling around him in the breeze. His dark hair looked tousled and his deep blue eyes stared at her with an intensity that made her shiver. He'd called for her and she had come.

She took a couple frantic steps forward and collapsed into his waiting arms that closed about her instantly. His arms held her to him his cape encircling them both as if to hide them from the world. Serenity let the strength drain from her body knowing that in some way she'd come home and that was all that mattered.

As they stood embracing in the moonlight Endymion couldn't help but notice how small she was in his arms. A good foot shorter than him, she seemed so fragile only arousing an intense need to protect her. He buried his face in her silver her hair and sighed in content, in peace.


	6. Chapter 6: Day of Memories and Farewells

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay; I got really busy this past week. If some of you didn't know dancing is my hobby and is basically eating up my life. I take four classes a week after school, and I dance everyday at school as well. I also had Nutcracker auditions on Sunday so there was much pressure. I'm amazed I still found time to write, lol. Thank you all for bearing with the last ness of this chapter, I don't know what I would do without you readers and reviewers Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**ViscountessKiera:** Thank you for all the lovely compliments, I'm glad I was able to write a good fluffy scene And yes if something bad happens to Endymion Serenity will save him…or it could happen the other way around.

**Cosmoscrystal96:** Thank you so much for the compliment and review!

**Sunny38:** Anything for my devoted readers, but don't worry there won't be another steamy scene for a while.

**Eliza-morgan22:** Thank you so much for the review; you don't know how much I appreciate it!

**Sweetlilgiggles: **It's aright, if you haven't noticed the last ness of this chapter you know now. It was due to school work that I've been unable to update, in fact I just finished writing a six paged paper for my AP English class, I hope I can survive the year, lol.

**Serenity-hime: **Yes, I try to make lots and lots of sweet moments You may keep guessing about what's going t happen but I guarantee you won't see what's coming Ok well maybe it's not that surprising, but you haven't guess it yet, lol. Hmm… I don't have much else to say everything else was in my last e-mail. I look forward to your reviews as always; hope to hear from you soon!

**Chapter 6: Day of Memories and Farewells**

Serenity opened her mouth in a big yawn and opened her eyes blinking against the glare of the sun. She settled back against the pillows of the bed intending to take more time waking up; she'd never been an early riser. She closed her eyes with a blissful sigh feeling warm and content, next to her someone else sighed and a warm band of steel tightened around her waist.

Serenity's eyes flew open and she looked to see who was beside her, she felt her initial surprise melt away when she saw it was Endymion. She could never get over how childlike and peaceful he looked in his sleep. She took much pride in the fact that she might be one of the few women in his life who got to see this different side of him. His arm around her waist made her feel safe and treasured, but the day was wasting away and she had much to do.

She gently wiggled out of his grasp trying not to wake him up; she succeeded and stood up next to the bed intending to get breakfast started. Serenity stopped almost immediately, something wasn't right, something was out of place. What could it be?

Serenity looked around at the room more closely and felt the blood drain from her face as she realized it was not hers. She was not in her home, or in her room, Endymion was here yes, but she had no idea where she was. Serenity began to feel panic settle into her stomach like a cold, hard stone as she rushed over to the window murmuring prayers to the Goddess as she pulled back the drapes.

She stumbled back from the window staring down in horror feeling she'd been immersed in ice cold water. From the window she saw a clear view of the town square that was not so far down the street. That was where merchants would gather to sell their goods everyday. The blacksmiths shop across the street was where she and her mother had gone to replace horse shoes for their beloved mares when they slipped one. Next to that was the store where her mother would take her to purchase candles for their rites and ceremonies. She knew the inn she was in used to belong to a beloved Mrs. Dulce and her husband. She'd always slipped her sweets when her mother hadn't been looking. The inn was located almost in the center of town, she was in the center of her worst nightmare come to life, she…was…home.

Serenity turned away from the widow feeling sheen of tears glaze over her eyes. She sank back down onto the bed in dismay and panic. How had she gotten here, how could she possibly get out unnoticed? They would recognize her and surely kill her on the spot, there was no escape route for her to use.

"Are you up Serenity?" she heard Endymion ask behind her. She turned to him her mouth opening and closing trying to ask a million questions at once, but no sound came out of her mouth.

Endymion took in her appearance noticing her waxy parlor and a slight trembling had taken over her body. He lifted her onto his lap enfolding her in his embrace whispering soothing words to her to help calm her.

Serenity felt all of her strength seep from her limbs as Endymion held her as close as he could. She instantly felt safe and secure, and deep down she knew Endymion wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. In this turbulent storm he was her anchor her weight to reality that would shelter her from harm.

"What happened Endymion? Where am I?" Serenity asked gripping his shirt in her fists.

"I'm sorry Serenity I don't know how long we stood there last night holding each other life this. You'd fallen asleep in my arms and I was unsure where to take you. I didn't know how to get you back home and this was my only option that was open." He placed a small kiss on the top of her head, then one on her forehead. "I know what this place means t you, but I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know Endymion, but it was just…such a shock." Serenity said still hiding her face against his chest.

"I didn't mean to frighten you so much, but I had no other choice. And I guess I was being selfish." Endymion said lying them both back down on the bed.

"Selfish? Why would you say that?" Serenity asked confusion replacing the panic in her stomach.

"We must resume our journey tomorrow, I have to get back to my mother, but we still need to get Raye," he turned to stare into Serenity's eyes, "We're not going to be coming back the same way. From Raye's there is another rode we can travel that will be much faster and swifter. I wasn't ready to leave you yet, and I wanted to spend one more day with you."

Serenity let out a sigh, "Its ok Endymion, now that I know you're going to be leaving I find myself hungry for your company as well." She gave a small shrug of her shoulder, "It was just a shock is all."

Endymion smiled down at her.

"But Endymion how will I get through the crowd unnoticed?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"I've got that figured out," he said with a secret smile standing from the bed and walking over to a trunk in the corner. Serenity sat up in the bed feeling like a giddy child trying to see what he was pulling from it. She should've been afraid about venturing out into town, but she wanted to spend the day with Endymion. If some bliss could be found in this day then she would grab at it with both hands, she refused to even think about how Endymion was going to leave tonight.

"Here Serenity," he said laying out a pile of fabrics onto the bed. Serenity gaped as she realized it was one of them most beautiful gowns she'd ever seen. "I'll be just outside Serenity," Endymion said getting up from the bed and leaving the room to give her some privacy.

Serenity slipped into the dress as gently as she could afraid to damage such delicate material. The gown was made of green and a light rose pink silk; the rose pink depicted a vine of roses on the fabric of the skirt. Serenity felt like a Princess, she'd never worn something like this before. Serenity also found that Endymion had left a cloak made of fine material as well. It was a light green to match her dress and no one would be able to see the color of her hair when the hood was pulled up. The hood concealed her completely, people would only be able to see her face, and probably assume she was wearing some pale make-up.

Serenity rushed out of the room to find Endymion standing there just like he said he would be. She flung her arms around him with a squeal of happiness.

"Thank you so much Endymion!" she said squeezing her arms tight around his neck.

"Your welcome Serenity," Endymion said swelling with pride and happiness at the look on her face. He felt proud to have been the one to give her such happiness; her life had been too long spent in the dark. If he could shed some light into it he would do any and everything that he could. "Now come down stairs I want you to meet my Generals. Don't worry they are perfectly trustworthy."

Serenity let out a sigh of relief and descended the stairs staying as close to Endymion as possible. She was still nervous about setting a single foot into the town, but Serenity was sure Endymion wouldn't let anything happened to her. The main dining room of the inn hadn't changed since she was a child, she wanted to have a closer look at it, but she didn't want to stray to far form Endymion. He was pulling her over to a table where four men sat. Two had blond hair, another had dark hair, and the last had silver hair much like her own, but not as pure in color.

"Serenity these are my four Generals; Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Malachite," he said gesturing to each one accordingly. Endymion pulled her down into a seat beside her and Serenity stared at them a little nervously, she hadn't been around so many people in years.

"H-Hello, it's a pleasure to met you," Serenity said shifting in her seat uncertainly. Malachite reached out his hand toward her and she took it thinking that he would shake it, but he instead pulled her forward and placed a kiss upon her hand.

"Sorry courtly manners are hard to drop," he said with a smile, sitting back in his seat.

"T-That's alright, I just wasn't prepared for it," Serenity said blushing.

"How the hell did you get the witch of the Silver Forest out here?" Jadeite asked Endymion with an incredulous look on his face.

"Keep you voice down Jadeite, Serenity is a friend and not the vile witch people make her out to be," Endymion said readily defending Serenity.

"I'm sorry Miss; the rumors seem to have gotten to me." Jadeite apologized.

"It's obvious their wrong," Nephrite said smiling at Serenity.

"Thank you, it's not everyday I get to be around such company," Serenity said.

"We'll be taking Serenity around town today, no one must discover who she is, is that understood," Endymion said.

"Wouldn't dream of anyone finding out, the results could be catastrophic," Zoicite commented.

Endymion nodded, he looked at a clock hanging on a nearby wall and knew time was already running away from them. He couldn't have more than five hours with Serenity, and during those five hours he had much to think about.

"Come Serenity, the day is running away from us," he said with a smile pulling Serenity to her feet. She gave him a weak smile and followed; the Generals stood up and began following them out of the inn. Serenity noticed they formed a loose protective circle around them; they were obviously very dedicated to Endymion.

They moved easily through the town, some people stared at them as they walked by, but it was probably because they never seen such dignified figures pass through their small, quiet town. Serenity knew Endymion was leading her to the town square where all the merchants and traders came and set up their merchandise to be displayed. It was an exciting event that most people spent the entire day at, Serenity had missed the festive atmosphere. She noticed that Endymion and his Generals weren't unaffected by the festivities either, but they'd probably seen grander things.

The first vender they went to was showing off his glass ornaments that he'd spun himself. There were some beautiful pieces one of Serenity's favorites was a glass sculpture of a humming bird in flight. They moved through the town without much notice, and Serenity was sure no one had even given a thought to who she was. The day was going perfectly normal and enjoyable until she saw an old friend she couldn't resist talking to.

She first spotted Miss Adel in her small vender she was rushing over before she could even stop herself. Miss Adel was an old herbalist and had been one of her mother's best friends. She'd loved Serenity when she was a child and had been like another mother to her. She had been the only one to voice against the burning of her mother, and Serenity had missed her so.

"Miss Adel!" Serenity said running up to the vender. Miss Adel looked up in surprise and squinted at Serenity.

"Who are you girl, I have never seen you around this town before," she said staring intently at Serenity. Serenity smiled, Miss Adel had a horrible habit of forgetting to put on her glasses, and it had always been Serenity's job to make sure she didn't lose them anywhere. Serenity reached over the vender knowing where she always put them. She opened them up and slide them onto Miss Adel's face and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Bless my soul!" the old women shrieked pressing a hand against her mouth. Her eyes filled up with tears, "S-Serenity?"

Serenity only gave a small nod and she gently embraced the old women. She heard footsteps behind her and knew Endymion had followed her over, he probably had some questions.

"I thought you'd died in the forest," Miss Adel said softly tears escaping from her eyes.

"Don't worry, I didn't and I still live there now, surely you wouldn't think me to give up that easily," Serenity said trying to lighten the mood. It worked Miss Adel pulled back and laughed.

"No, I suppose not, you were always a stubborn young one."

"Serenity, might you introduce me to this fine lady," Endymion said behind her. Serenity quickly made introduction and she saw a gleam enter Miss Adel's eyes.

"Now tell me Serenity how did you some to meet this fine young man," she asked.

"He was injured traveling through the forest, I merely healed his wounds," Serenity said, but she knew she didn't fool Miss Adel. She pulled Serenity close and whispered, "The Goddess has given you a gift child, make sure you grasp it with both hands instead of one."

"Endymion we must keep moving, people will begin to get suspicious," Nephrite said coming up to them. Serenity knew he was right and said her goodbyes to Miss Adel apologizing for their hasty departure.

"Don't worry child, just seeing you alive and well is enough for me," the old women said with a sigh and waved goodbye to Serenity as they walked away.

"Is she an old friend?" Endymion asked as they continued to move through town as it got darker.

"Yes, she was a very good friend to my mother, the only one who defended us when the mob came," Serenity said softly trying not to recall too many painful memories. She looked up at the sky ruefully, it was already really dark, and Endymion would have to leave soon…

"Don't look so sad Serenity," Endymion said catching her hand in his.

"B-But you'll be leaving soon, and if I want to get home soon I'll have to sneak back into the forest," Serenity protested.

"I know Serenity I'll take you to the edge of the forest myself, and yes I will be leaving." He turned around to look at her with a smile on his face, "But I'm also coming back."

Serenity was sure that her mouth had been hanging open for so long a fly must've flown inside of it. She closed it immediately sputtering, looking for an answer.

"You don't have to come back Endymion, you owe me nothing," she said.

"I know I don't, but I'm afraid I want you Serenity, in more ways than one." He said with a devious grin on his face. "I'm not going to pretend like there is nothing between us, but I needed to get back to my mother before I come back. And I will be coming back Serenity."

"B-But, why?" Serenity asked terribly confused.

"You do not deserve the life that has been forced upon you, I intend to remedy that. You're a wonderful girl Serenity, one that I would love to have around me constantly."

Serenity floundered for an answer yet again. She was thrilled that he would be returning, but it was still a little hard to believe.

"You'll be coming back?" Serenity whispered.

"Yes, I will. Nothing in heaven or hell could keep me from returning to get you Serenity," he said with such conviction in his eyes that she had to believe him.

"Then I will be awaiting your arrival Endymion, it's no doubt I'll miss you terribly while you're gone."

"The same here Serenity, the same…"


	7. Chapter 7: No Warning

Hello everyone! If you haven't heard yet I FINALLY GOT AN EDITOR! I'm sorry for the delay but I'm busier this year than I thought I was going to be. Please forgive me for the lateness of this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it. I also finally got my driver's permit! And we're almost to 100 reviews I'm soooooooo happy. I was so surprised when I realized we're already on 91 and it's only the 7th chapter. Oh joy of joys, and I have all of you guys to thank for it. THANK YOU! Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**ViscountessKiera: **AP classes are the bane of by existence! Created by the devil to torture us during junior and senior year, and then when collage comes around it only gets worse! And somewhere someone is laughing at our suffering…lol. I guess we'll just have to endure

**Serenity-hime: **Thanks for the constructive criticism, it's much appreciated. I did notice I've done that before, I'll try to avoid it as much as possible. Yes, Serenity will be sad to leave the forest, but I couldn't not have them get together so, she'll leave with him. I'm sorry you've got so much academic stuff going on, but do you have a break coming up? My cousin is in collage and she has a bunch of breaks when we don't. I really lo9ve getting your reviews, I can't wait to see your review for this chapter Love to hear from you!

**Dertupio: **Yes, dancing is fun but very time consuming. I dance 6 days a week so it's hard to find free time, I'm amazed I find time to type, lol.

**MeganConsoer: **Of course I can write more chapters, I live to please

**Sweetlilgiggles: **Yes, yes school work, it would be easier if we all that it float away into the wind never to be seen again..wishfull thinking right Serenity didn't go with Endy right away because I wanted a big event to happen, that begins in this chapter. I just wanted to stretch it out a little more I guess. Can't wait to see your review!

**Chapter 7: No Warning**

"What is up with Endymion?" Raye annoyed and curious at the same time. When her cousin and his four Generals had arrived to escort her back to the palace everything had seemed perfectly normal. But Endymion had been pushing them to ride (in her opinion) at a gruesome pace. What could her cousin be in such a hurry for? She knew very well that her dear aunt had been taken very ill, it was the reason she wanted to travel to the castle, but there must be something besides that, her feminine intuition told her so.

"He wants to hurry back to see if the Queen has got any worse," Jadeite said responding to her question.

"I know that, but there is something else that you aren't telling me," Raye accused looking pointedly at him. She'd hoped that soon she and Jadeite could become more than just good friends, he'd been courting her for quite sometime and Raye hoped that in the near future there would be talk of marriage. She knew she was in love with Jadeite, she wasn't one to wallow in denial, and she wanted to be officially engaged to him, but his proposal hadn't come yet.

"Actually…I've told you just about everything," Jadeite said a pinched look on his face. Endymion really hadn't told them anything, he'd returned from leaving Serenity in the woods he had insisted they begin their journey again immediately. They had of course asked about Serenity, but Endymion would tell them nothing. They'd grown up with their Prince and knew when he was planning something; it was one of those times. When he had a certain glint in his eyes, but he would speak nothing of what he had on his mind, or his last words to Serenity. Jadeite and his fellow Generals hadn't missed the sparks of attraction between their Prince and the young witch, there was something that had happened between them that could very well grow. Once again when they'd asked Endymion about it he'd said nothing, it was getting rather frustrating.

"You may think you've told me everything, but you Jadeite are a _man._" Jadeite looked up at her teasing tone and her deliberate emphases on the word. Raye and her good friend Mina were always ganging up on them about all the faults of men, and the superiority of the female race.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Men miss details, certain things that they think hold no significance at all, but women can draw an enormous amount of things from it." Raye said confidently, then her face turned serious. "But I think what you're not telling me is rather significant and you know, but for some absurd reason you've decided not to tell me. I want to know!"

Jadeite smiled at her command, it was to be expected from Raye, she didn't like being in the dark, especially about her cousin. They viewed each other as brother and sister, and Raye wanted to be informed about everything in his life. Mina was usually her vault of information since she was a part of the court while Raye lived farther away, but Jadeite spent more time with Endymion, and he could deny her nothing.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Raye said eyeing the expressions crossing his face.

"Now what makes you say that?" Jadeite asked.

"I'm not quite sure why I hadn't guessed it before," Raye said staring at her beloved cousin riding in front of their group. "It's his very demeanor now, and seems way too eager about something besides getting home. He looks…happier more uplifted, it has to be a girl."

Jadeite said nothing and only shook his head.

"Well what's her name?" Raye asked.

"Serenity,"

"Ah! So it is a girl, this is the all important fact you forgot to tell me. Tell me all about it."

"It's a little complicated," Jadeite said uncertain if he should tell her about Serenity. He glanced over at her and saw she was still waiting for an answer. "Why don't you ask Endymion," he suggested.

Raye frowned, then rode a little faster to catch up with Endymion, "Why are we traveling so fast dear cousins, are you hurrying back to something?"

Endymion smiled faintly knowing what his cousin was getting at, but he wouldn't tell her. No one could know Serenity's real origins, the people at court were less suspicious of witches, but it still wouldn't be taken lightly. He wasn't going to risk telling anyone, even his cousin.

"You know as well as I, I want to get back to my mother post hast Raye."

"Are you sure there isn't something else?" she asked prodding for information.

"Absolutely."

"You lie! Jadeite told me you met a girl."

"I did."

"But you just said-"

"I said that I wanted to hurry back to my mother, there was no mention of any girl in there at all."

"You are dancing around my questions," she accused.

"Probably, yes."

By the look on Raye's face Endymion was sure she would've stamped her foot in frustration by now. He smiled and reached over to rustle her hair like he'd done when they were younger. "Don't worry dear cousin; you'll always be first in my heart."

Raye pulled out from under his hand, "Ha ha ha Endymion, fine keep your secrets I'll find out eventually!"

Endymion only laughed and yelled behind it, "C'mon guys lets pick up the pace!" The sooner he got home the sooner he could return to get Serenity. There was something between them he refused to ignore; Serenity was the kind of girl a man kept. He wasn't sure if he intended to keep her, but he wanted to protect her, keep her close to him. Something was pulling them together, and there was no real use in fighting it. _Just wait a little longer Serenity._

They were received a great welcoming at the castle, especially Raye by all of her friends. Mina and Amy were one of the first to greet her; they were also wives to Malachite and Zoicite. Endymion smiled and waved to all who greet him but his feet led him to his mother's chambers as fast as he could. The sickness that had taken his mother was completely unknown and it would not let up. It would be worse at sometimes more than others. AT some points it fluctuated out of control and they were sure she would die, but then it calmed as if it was never there.

Endymion walked briskly down the hallway that would lead him to his mother's room but he was stopped when a woman stepped out in front of him, and he knew it was quite on purpose.

"Why hello Endymion, I didn't see you there," she purred. Endymion stared down and knew it was Beryl. The ever persistent woman who would not leave him alone, and was determined to become his wife at all costs. She'd shown up a few months ago and wouldn't leave him alone. With his mother practically on her death bed she wanted him to be settled down and married like any mother would want for their son. She however had left him the choice of picking a bride, and had cautioned him to choose for love instead of riches or political gain. He intended to do exactly as she said; he'd always admired the apparent love between his father and mother, and knew that one day he would want the same thing.

While Beryl was a woman that many men lusted after and had taken to bed, Endymion knew he would never love her. He could see past the mask she put on, she was a calculating cruel person, too accustomed to getting her way. She had tried many times to sink her claws into Endymion, but he wouldn't have it. She was determined to scare off all the competition and had done many devious things that he had no proof to accuse her of. He tried to make it very clear he had no interest in her what so ever, but the moan refused to leave.

"What do you want Beryl?" he asked wanting to see his mother and not waste his time talking with her. Everything she said and did was only in thought for herself, everything carefully planned t somehow benefit her, Endymion always had to be wary around her.

"Oh nothing," she said fluttering her eyes lashes, "But I was wondering if I could entice you to escort me through the garden since you've returned."

"I'm afraid I don't have time for that right now Lady Beryl, I wish to see my mother and how she fares," he said and without any other word he brushed past her. He never saw it but every time he rejected her, her face would twist into a hated scowl or snarl. She wasn't sued to being brushed aside, and she would be married to Prince Endymion if it was the last thing she ever did.

Endymion entered a large door on his right and walked through his mother's suit of rooms until he reached the bedroom. He dismissed the maid who had been watching over her and pulled up a chair next to her bed. His heart ached to see his mother lying there like this. She was loved by the people and every day like Endymion they waited to hear news of how their beloved queen faired.

His mother lay there apparently asleep at the moment, she had not lost her beauty in her old age, but it had dimmed with her sickness. Her skin was still a light tan thanks to many outdoor adventures she'd taken with her son and husband, her long brown hair was still fanned out around her with only several streaks of silver in it. However her pallor was sickly looking and she look very thin and unhealthy. The sickness seemed to be eating away at her everyday.

Endymion grasped her hand suddenly feeling like a small boy again. He didn't want to lose his mother; he needed her even now that he was a grown man. He wanted her to be there when he got married when he had grandchildren to put in her arms. He didn't want to lose her to this sickness, would fate be so cruel as to take two parents from him?

"Wake up soon mother," he whispered to himself. He wasn't sure if she had awakened while he had been away. He spent as much time with her as possible, and even when she was asleep he still spoke to her. He wanted to tell her everything if there was a possibility that she could still hear him. He told her things no else ever heard, and now he wanted to tell her about Serenity.

"I met a girl on this adventure mother, and it was really an adventure." He said leaning closer to tell her. "I decided to travel through the Silver Forest, the one that everyone talks about, and I met the infamous witch of the Silver Forest. I'd been gravely wounded on this travel and he saved me, healed me in one night actually. She isn't like anyone I've ever met before, and by god she'd beautiful. You would like her mother; I intend to bring her back here. The rumors are true; she is an actual witch, but a very extraordinary witch, mother."

"Oh really?" came his mother's wispy voice, dismissed by the sickness. Endymion looked up to see his mother's warm chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. Endymion's face broke into a wide grin; it was very rare that his mother was awake. She needed her rest, but Endymion couldn't help but feel that sleep would eventually take her from him.

"Tell me more about this girl son," she said quietly.

"She's the most extraordinary girl I've ever met."

"A witch son?"

"Yes, a true actual witch, but the rumors are off by far too much."

"And I believe I heard you intend to bring her back here?"

"Yes,"

"Well, then when are you going to leave to fetch her," she didn't care who her son fell in love with as long as the girl made him happy. She hadn't heard her son talk so passionately about something in a long time.

"I was hoping to leave today."

"Well, son what are you waiting for? You don't need to be spending your time talking to an old woman."

"A very lovely and wonderful woman," he said smiling down at her. "And I believe mother that Serenity may be able to help you."

"Don't get your hopes up too high son; you should be looking to settle down, not trying to find cures for me."

"Correction, she found me mother,"

"Fine, fine. Go get your lady son," she said waving him off. Endymion leaned down and laid a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"I'm sorry I must leave so soon mother,"

"Fear not son, I can hold out a little longer," she said it as a joke but he could hear the sadness in her voice, that worried him even more. He called his mother's maid back into the room and left hurrying to get ready for his journey. His need to get to Serenity was even more urgent now. If he brought Serenity here, and just maybe she could do something for his mother, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

He was jogging lightly out to the stables to fetch his horse which he ordered to stay ready for travel, and he was surprised to see his four Generals already waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked knowing his answer.

"You think we're about to let you go back into that forest alone?" Malachite asked raising an eyebrow.

"We go with you everywhere Endymion, we're not about to be left behind while you go fetch your lady," Nephrite said leading Endymion's horse out to him.

"Aren't you guys' eager to be home?" Endymion asked mounting his horse.

"Yes, but home isn't going anywhere," Jadeite said, "Besides Raye and Mina won't leave us alone about Serenity, it will be better if the girl just comes here so we won't have to endure any more interrogations."

The sun began to set, and Endymion knew if they traveled all night they would be able to reach the edge of the forest by dawn. He could get Serenity by nightfall tomorrow, they could take their time traveling back, but he had an urgent need to see her again. He smiled at his friends and nudged his horse into a run, his four best friends close behind him.

Serenity moved around her garden picking her fresh herbs with a huge smile on her face. The sun was setting in the distance; the silver trees were swaying with the soft breeze. Endymion had left two days ago, but Serenity couldn't have been happier. It was like something had lightened up inside of her, a burning flame that refused to go out.

She should doubt Endymion's as there was no real reason for him to come back, but she didn't. She knew that soon she would see him riding through the trees to come and claim her.

Serenity stood and with her basket full of herbs and walked over to the porch of the house. She sat down on her bench ready to begin to grind some of the herbs into a fine powder when a chill ran up her spine.

She looked around wondering what could've been the cause of it. There seemed nothing out of the ordinary, but the entire forest had fallen silent. That in itself was a bad sing what could be coming. Suddenly all her protective wards around her house shrieked in protest in danger. Serenity jumped to her feet looking around frantically, what was it? What was coming?

Then, she heard it shouts and angry voices, that reminded her too much of another night of her life. She thought about going into the house, but she had to face what was coming, whatever it was. It was here upon her now, she felt like shrinking against the walls of her house, or running into the woods, but she would not run away. Whatever it was she would face it, she would not run away.

A large group burst through the lines of the trees, with torches and various weapons in there hands. The scene was too familiar; she recognized the faces of the villagers, faces she'd grown up with. The same faces who'd come to her house before and killed her mother, what were they here for now? What could they passably want? Had they finally grown intolerant of her presence even though she'd done nothing?

She walked off of her porch and stood before them, they stopped at her approach. She sent a silent prayer up to the Goddess then asked, "What do you want?"

"We've come for you witch," a man said stepping forth from the group. Serenity looked upon him with hatred.

"Why I've done nothing," she said coldly, knowing she couldn't harm any of these people with spells even if she wanted to. She would never use her powers for that purpose, even to save her own life.

"You've breached the warning we set before you when you were young. You've broken it witch and now we claim your life, you were seen in the village days ago, casting your unnatural fog," he said menacingly. The group advanced without warning and before Serenity could react she felt their hands upon her. Just like when she was younger the hands ripped, grabbed, and tore. She felt this coming at her from all directions and the worlds was blotted out by their sneering and remarks, their blinding hatred. She wanted to fight back, but the strength had left her limbs. Someone grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her hair back and clamped something over her mouth. Her air supply was cut off the dark spots swam in her vision. She twisted and squirmed trying to free herself from their grasp, but someone hit her in the stomach and she doubled over. The black spots got bigger as she tried to take a breath, but her she could get nothing. She looked up at all of their face that were filled with hatred, condemtion, and leering glances. She gave into the darkness tugging at her, why was history repeating itself? She knew she would never see Endymion again, it would be too late. They hadn't even stopped to think if her mother was guilty or not, and they wouldn't do the same for her. By tomorrow's nightfall she would be at the stake like her mother, and she would burn.


	8. Chapter 8: Burn

Hello everyone! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY about how late this chapter is. Over the past couple weeks my teachers have mounted piles upon piles of homework on me and I never had enough time to get in done. Not to mention my computer decided to break down…again! SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!! I'll try to take precautions so this never happens again. Anyway, please enjoy this very belated chapter

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Sunny38: **Lol, so many questions, I will answer them all eventually Haven't heard from you in a while how ya doing? To answer at least one of your questions yes people were afraid of her, but there is much strength in large numbers.

**Dertupio: **And thank you for the continuous reviews, you're one of my regulars that keeps me inspired

**Ideagala: **Awww! I'm sorry I made you cry, but I'm glad to hear that I managed to portray that so well. Much thanks for your enthusiasm and continued reviews

**Sailor Mibra24: **I totally agree with you on that!

**Melis: **I'm sorry about the cliffy, but I rarely do put my readers through them. I actually considered cutting this chapter off a little earlier but I decided that would be too mean, and to just finish it.

**ViscountessKiera: **Lol, your wish is my command most faithful reviewer Yes, yes the village people are very much evil and sadly I didn't have time to put in a scene where they would totally get their butts whooped by Endymion. But since Endy being Endy id much too worried about Serenity, but will make them all suffer eventually.

**Raye85: **Yes, of course Endymion's mom will meet Serenity

**Serenity-hime: **Hey! Yes of course Endymion will save her; I could never have Prince Charming fail to fulfill his role. I'm sorry this is so late again, but I got it out earlier than I expected. I'm glad you've seen an improvement in my writing I give most of the credit to my editor, but my AP English teacher is like a hawk and makes sure we proof read every paper we turn in about twice. I went back and looked at the conversation between Endymion and his mom, and you're totally right, and I felt really stupid of course, lol. But one day far in the future when I'm not working on any fanfictions I'll probably go through every single one I've written and do some serious editing. It'll be one of those moments when you think 'how in the heck did I write that and somehow not notice?' I took your suggestions and tried to include more little stud, or more things including the sense. I'm not sure if I hit it right on the mark, but I'll be thinking about it in my future chapters, please let me know how I'm doing I love your review I can't wait to read your next one! And don't worry about giving me corrections constructive criticism it what I need once in a while. It will only help me improve and there is much room for improvement. And your reviews always help not matter what the content

**Sweetlilgiggles: **I'm sorry that I've left you squirming in your seat for so long, I didn't mean to honest. But here is the next chapter to the story and I hope you enjoy it

**And Also A Thanks To: **Usagi Usako Chiba, iluvboys, eliza-morgan22, Zackire, Megan Consoer sailor lunakitty, love-freindship-passion, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, Chrissienuil, summer rayne! Much love and thanks for your reviews and support! Hugs and kisses!

**Chapter 8: Burn**

Serenity kept her eyes closed not wanting to see her surroundings, wanting to be completely closed off from them. After they dragged her into town they'd thrown her into a dungeon where they quartered witches who were about to be hanged. She'd been thrown into a similar cell when they'd caught her trying to escape after they'd burned down her house and taken her mother.

She didn't want to give up, but her situation seemed rather hopeless, she knew already there was no way to escape the cell; it was all stone with no windows and only one door. She'd tried everything to escape when she'd been younger and there was no way, not to mention the many townspeople they always posted outside to prevent a witches escape. She knew she was to burn like her mother, and Endymion…would never find her.

Tears welled up in her eyes again at the thought of him, she would even see him; would she not even be allowed a glimpse of him before she died. She looked up at the dull stone ceiling letting the tears roll from her eyes, _Oh mother, I've failed you._ The sole purpose of their family for years has been to pass down the book of spells, and the art of healing. Being witches was their craft if that's what you wanted to call it, but if Serenity died here and now all their traditions would be lost, and her mother's spell book that laid hidden under her bed. Serenity was sure that she would never have children anyway, but she would've at least been able to adopt a child to teach and care for.

Serenity wiped the tears away from her face, she hadn't had a good cry in years, but this was not the time or place for it. If she was to die, she didn't want to die without a fight. She would not use her spells, no they weren't meant to harm anyone, only for protection at any rate. When the villagers had come to get her it had been such a shock, and such a horror she could only think about what they had done to her mother, and it was now to be her fate as well. Serenity could still feel the cobwebs of doubt and despair clouding her mind, she needed her mind to be clear. The painful memories would only weigh her down, her mother had fought until the very end and so would she.

From memory Serenity knew they would come for her very soon, they would of course burn her at night, so towns farther away would see the smoke signal and know what was going on. It had to be getting dark soon, they wouldn't be able to resist dragging her through town before they mounted her on the scaffolding, and people always like to make a show out of a witch being killed. Serenity smiled grimly, she wouldn't make it that easy for them.

Serenity leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes again, trying to make her surroundings melt away. She pictured that she was back in the forest again, the sun was shining and she was down by the small lake just soaking up sunshine. The breeze was warm, and the smell of pure, fresh earth filled her senses. Everything was calm about her the forest went about in its usual rhythm. Feeling a lazy sense of content settle over her, she rolled over onto her stomach and sat up; sitting right next to her was Endymion.

He looked so handsome with the sun reflecting off his raven black hair, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. It reminded her of when she'd first found him wounded in the forest. She crawled over to him and settled into his welcoming arms. Endymion didn't judge her or condemn her for something he didn't understand. With Endymion she was safe, she breathed in his unique sent and she felt like she was surrounded by thousands of roses. Endymion's arms tightened about her and he leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Serenity strained to her what he was saying, but the sound of an opening door jolted her back into her senses.

She kept her head down trying to portray the look of a defeated prisoner; she heard the shuffle of feet into her cell. She was okay now, her mind was cleared and she could think properly now. There wasn't a good chance she could escape, but it wasn't impossible.

She continued to stare at the floor and a pair of dirty, worn boots entered her vision. This must've been one of the villagers sent to get her, time seemed to slow down. She could hear the soft slink of metal as he pulled out the cuffs that would bind her. She could hear his excited breath panting from between his lips, Serenity was acutely surprised that the men hadn't done anything to her yet.

"Come on witch," he said. The worn leather of his boots creaked as her shifted his weight snagging her wrist in a rough grip. Serenity's head snapped up her eyes blazing with hatred and defiance. Her leg shot out and she kicked him in his ankle with all her might. He let out a yell and pitched forward, Serenity smacked her hand into the tip of his nose with driving force, and he went down screaming. Her mother had taught her a few defense moves when she was younger; they seemed to be working splendidly. Knowing she didn't have much time someone would hear him screaming.

Serenity stood and rushed out of her cell immediately coming face to face with another villager. He growled and reached from her, she reached up and jabbed her thumbs into his eyes. He went down screaming and cursing too, and instead of heading for the door Serenity ran to the nearest window she could find. Adrenaline pulsing though her veins like a natural high, she jerked open the window and swung her legs over the window sill without pausing to see how far of a jump it was.

Her feet slammed into the ground the force of gravity sending her to her knees that shrieked in protest. She pushed to her feet immediately and looked around frantically; she heard a scream and saw a woman from the village stare at her with open mouthed horror.

"There she is! The witch, the WITCH!!!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Serenity barley giving her another glance turned and sprinted right into the town falling into a familiar alley that she and her friends had often run through as children. She might be able to lose who ever was pursuing her in the maze of allies.

Serenity made a sudden right turn almost losing her balance and her fast paced run, but she almost skidded to a stop when she saw two men step into her path, but realized they were facing away from her! Serenity immediately increased her pace going as fast as she could and launched herself at both of them from behind throwing all of her weight into her tackle. They went down with a painful grunt, but Serenity was already on her feet again running as fast as she could.

"What witchery is this?!" she heard one of the men yell as she ran away. To them they were just knocked down by some invisible force, they hadn't seen her at all. As Serena ran through the buildings jumping over piles of garbage, she could hear the frantic voice from the town, the witch had gotten loose, and they were all in danger. Every moment they grew more determined to find her.

Serenity spun to the right and then to the left, out of the corner of her eye she saw the tree line of the forest, her heart leapt with joy! If she could only get into the forest she could easily loose any pursuers in there, but she would have to go out into the open to get there…

From here it seemed like such a small distance maybe about ten feet, but putting herself out in the open like that, everyone in the area would be able to see her. But what other choice did she have? _None, I don't have any other option,_ she thought to herself.

It was getting dark out; maybe no one would see her. Serenity took a deep breath feeling the adrenaline still humming through her veins and took off into a dead run. Serenity hadn't taken even two steps into the open space when she felt a sudden ripping sensation at her scalp. Her feet went out from under her and she shrieked. She felt her eyes begin to water and she looked up to see one of the townsmen smirking down at her holding a fistful of her silver hair.

"Gotcha now witch," he sneered. Serenity slammed her fist down onto his foot; he cursed and dropped her hair. Serenity scrambled to her feet, but she was too slow this time, she was suddenly crushed into the ground. She heard a gruff laugh above her and she was hauled to her feet.

"No!" Serenity screamed kicking and squirming with all her might, she was so close why did they have to find her now? She kicked out again and knew she hit something, but she was surrounded now, she couldn't even see past them.

Someone clamped a hand over her mouth and she promptly sank her teeth into their hand, the man dropped her, but Serenity wasn't able to get back on her feet. A foot shot out and caught her in the stomach with appalling force. She couldn't breathe for a moment, and pain exploded at the back of her head. She fell to the ground her world zooming in and out, and as their hands seized her again her world went black.

Something was wrong, no, something was very wrong. Endymion knew it even before they reached Serenity's cabin. Malachite had noticed it first, but the ground seemed unusually worn.

"Something isn't right here Endymion," Nephrite said dismounting his horse to join Endymion.

"I know," he mumbled absently a deep feeling of dread began to settle in his mind. It looked as if a lot of people had passed this way, but that was impossible, no one every traveled through the Silver Forest. Endymion walked began a brisk walk towards Serenity's cabin, but it turned into a run, something wasn't right!

When he saw Serenity's cabin the feeling in his stomach only got worse. Serenity's cabin was in total ruin, it looked like it had been torn inside out by a mob. From what he could see Serenity was nowhere to be found, how could've possibly done this. He had no enemies in this area and neither did Serenity…it couldn't have been the villagers. They were afraid of the forest surely they wouldn't venture so far into it, but there was no other plausible explanation.

"It looks like these tracks are almost a day old," Zoicite murmured to himself. Panic took hold of Endymion; if they'd had her for a whole day…he didn't even want to finish the thought. He had to find Serenity now!

He mounted his horse again, "Hurry we have to find Serenity," he said. His Generals knew the serious look in their Prince's eyes, some unfortunate man might die tonight, and it would be whoever stood in his way. But they'd all grown fond of Serenity, and they felt their own anger brewing within them.

When Serenity opened her eyes the world was still a hazy blur to her. Something was chafing at her wrists and ankles, and something hard was pressing up against her back, it felt long, hard, and wooden…her eyes flew open.

Hundreds of people massed before her shouts and cursing at her throwing occasional things and laughing at her pain. They all blurred together before her until they were just an angry mob massing and moving together as one. Was this how her mother had felt? Like she was perched upon the edge of a blurred abyss with ugly color of brown and black mixed together ready to swallow her and suffocate her until she died.

Serenity didn't need to look down to know that they were stacking piles of sticks and hay at her feet, the faster she burned the better. Serenity gave a slight tug at her bound hands above her head, but like she suspected they wouldn't give. They were tied so tight she could see crusted blood caking her wrists already. There was a severe throbbing at the back of her head, and she could feel something that felt like dried blood on her neck; they must've hit her with a rock or something.

It was all too horrible, it was night and only the torches the villagers and men on the scaffold carried provided light. It illuminated their faces filled expressions of hatred and disgusted. Who could possibly make battle with such combined hatred, what chance had she stood in the first place?

"You Serenity have been condemned to burn for the crime of witchcraft," a voice said somewhere in the back round. Serenity tilted her head to see who it was and was the town mayor standing in front of her reading off a piece of parchment.

"I have committed no crime," Serenity mumbled to herself, the mayor continued over her.

"These crimes you have been committing since your birth, and though we thought to spare you when you were so young, hoping that you would repent for your sins, you came back to our town spreading an evil fog and curses upon us."

"I did no such thing!" Serenity said staring at him with hatred burning in her eyes.

"You will confess or you will burn!"

"I have nothing to confess for I have done nothing, what my mother has taught me, I continue to do and it is not a crime! And it is you who will burn in hell for having killed so many innocents; the stain of evil is not upon me, but you!"

"Burn her!!"

"Burn the witch!!"

"Yes, burn her!!"

The yells of the crowd filled her ears and Serenity lowered her head a tear rolling down her cheek. She would never get to see Endymion again, and if there had been something in life to live for it would've been just to see him the next day, but there was no next day for her. But she would continue to watch over Endymion with her mother, as the Goddess would reunite their souls. _Oh, Endymion I'm sorry._

"Witch you will burn!!!"

The torches were set at her feet and the pile of sticks and hay beneath her immediately caught fire. Serenity could only stare in dull fascination when the vision caught hold of her again, _the grand castle loomed before her again, it was in flames, screams echoed from inside the walls from the people trapped within. She was standing before the scaffold and Endymion was tied to the stake the black flames consuming him as the looming figure behind him laughed, and laughed. Serenity rushed up the steps of the scaffold and reached out a hand to him, the black flames jumped onto her and she began to burn as well._

Smoke filled her nostrils and burned her eyes making them water; she coughed and coughed unable to pull in any fresh air at all. Serenity knew she could just die from smoke inhalation and that might be amore merciful death than feeling her flesh peel away from her bones as she burned.

Flames licked along her legs, and an inhuman scream bursted from her mouth. She tried to jerk her legs away, but bound as she was the flames continued their job. Serenity withered and tugged at her bound more smoke entering her lungs as she screamed and screamed. She sucked in a deep breath and then she was spiraling down into darkness as she hacked and coughed trying to get the smoke out of her lungs. Someone was calling her name over the yells from the crowd, but she didn't know why they were calling her name, couldn't they see that she'd given up, that it was over. The smoke consumed her lungs, she couldn't even draw in a breath to scream as the flames continued to burn her legs, she slumped in her bounds, and her last thought was _I'll see you soon Mother._

The image would be engrained into his nightmares forever; he never wanted to see something like this again. He could hear Serenity's agonized screams that echoed throughout the night, and Endymion rode all the faster. As they entered the town he saw Serenity upon the scaffold and flames burned around her, he could see the tears rolling down her face, and could hear her screams of pain as people _laughed_, and rejoiced around her. Endymion saw red and was filled with a rage he'd never known dwelled within him.

He rode through the crowd his only intent to get to Serenity to save her, when he saw her slump in her bonds it felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

"Serenity!" he yelled. When she didn't move he grew frantic, "SERENITY!!!"

Villagers moved out of his way as he charged through them causing some frightened screams, he didn't need to look back knowing his Generals would follow and cover him; keep the hostile crowd at bay.

He kneed his horse in the side and broke into an even faster run and leapt upon the scaffold, Endymion drew his sword barely even noticing the dangerous flames that his horse shied away from. With one mighty sweep he cut the ropes binding Serenity's arms and legs and pulled her into his arms as her body slumped forward. He snatched her free of the fires and rode a small distance away cradling her in his arms.

"Serenity," he said jumping down from his horse onto the ground with her in his arms. Her face was covered with soot; there were lines on her face that spoke of suffering and pain. She wasn't breathing.

No, she couldn't die he wouldn't let them take her from him, not when he'd finally gotten back; not when he'd finally found her. He gently flipped her over onto her back and pounded his hand between her shoulders blades. The first time his hand hit came down on her back she arched in a spasm her mouth opened, but she still didn't breath. He slammed his hand down again and again, until she arched her back and coughs erupted from her mouth. He felt the breath blow out of him that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Her violent coughing worried him, but as long as she was breathing now the tension inside him eased somewhat.

He picked her up in her arms again and wrapped her snugly in his cape, and climbed back atop his horse settling her into his arms. Her body trembled and jerked in his arms as the coughs continued. He hadn't glanced at her legs yet for a reason; he could do nothing for whatever injury she'd received here, he needed to get her somewhere safe, where she could recover before he took her to his home.

He looked over to see how his Generals fared. They must've used intimidation at first, for they'd all drawn their swords, but he could see the gleam in some of the men's eyes as they saw he now held Serenity in his arms. They would anger quickly and would probably try to find them later, but by then they would be far away from here. Endymion whistled to them, and they turned their horses around and followed Endymion out of the village. He could hear some angry shouts starting behind them but he continued to ride, they could do nothing to them. All that matter was the woman in his arms and her safe recovery. He would never allow such danger to touch her again.


	9. Chapter 9: Consciousness

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER IS!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, I know, it's been months since I've updated and I'm terribly ashamed of myself. I hope I haven't lost too many of you please keep faith in me. School got in the way of a lot of things, to the point where I didn't have anytime to write at all. And then I had my show to do on top of school which equaled no time for writing, and zero time for sleep. Now that I'm on vacation I can finally get some writing done. I know this chapter is a little short, but I decided to end it here and extend Serenity's recovery into the next chapter instead of dragging it on here. I hope you guys enjoy it, Merry Christmas! I hope you guys got lots of presents.

I don't own Sailor Moon…but that would be a really good Christmas present

**Melis: **Thank you sooo much for sticking with me Melis through my fanfictions, I don't know what I would do without your reviews

**Sunny38: **Yes, now continuing with the natural story damsel must recover and of course while she is recovering knight in shining armor, must be worried sick about her and discover his true feelings for her, lol. I know it's the classic story line, but you just never get tired of it

**Iluvboys:** I'm glad that I'm able to coax a reaction from my readers, thank you soooooo much for reading.

**Sailor Lunakitty: **And thank you I know you've been reviewing me for a while and just to let you know I really appreciate the review, thank you so much!

**Chrissienuil: ** Thank you sooo much for the review, you don't know how much it means to me, no matter how short the review is

**Ideagala: **I hope you didn't fall too hard off your chair I need you up and ready to read this chapter Thank you sooo much for your continued support you always seem to be able to give me a thoughtful review every single chapter, and I just wanted to let you know I much it makes me smile. While my story may make you cry, your review brings me happiness. So I hope you haven't given up on me yet, thanks for your continual support.

**Eliza-morgan22: **Thank you

**Moonrabbit04: **And I loved your review thank you soooo much

**Total Hater Who Loves Sesshomaru: **I promise that this one and the next one will be much happier chapters But I don't know about the ones after that there is still a lot more that needs to happen, lol.

**ViscountessKiera: **I'm sorry about the late update, I hope I haven't lost you yet, are you still with me? I actually contemplated a lot on how the villagers were going to kill Serenity, and I decided it would be more….um, symbiotic I'm going to say that they would kill her the same way they killed her mother. But I wasn't going to have them put her through that whole torture thing; I don't think I would've been able to put Serenity through that. Thank you for sticking with me this long through all my fanfictions, I look foreword to your reviews time I update, I can't wait to see them again.

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain: **I know, but Serenity recovers in no time, witches are very resilient you know

**Dertupio: **I'm sorry I hope I didn't worry you too badly this time. I feel really bad about this actually; I told myself I was never going to be one of those authors that would never update in months, because I knew how it felt from a reader's point of view, and than I did it without meaning. Please accept my sincerest apologies, and I hope I haven't lost one of my most faithful reviewers I hope you like the chapter, I'll definitely never do this again, and if I do I'll have a really good reason for it, like I broke my hand or something…lol.

**Silver Moon Goddess1: **Thank you so much for reviewing, even your one worded review makes me smile

**Megan Consoer: **Yes, there will be many more chapters Thank you soo much for reviewing.

**Sweetlilgiggles: **Yes, now he and Serenity can be together, but I wouldn't be a really good author if I ended the story now would I? Lol, thank you so much for sticking with all of my fanfictions, I can't wait to see your next review, I'm sorry about taking so long with this chapter, but I hope you can forgive me?

**Danielle Britton: **Love your review, thank you

**Markus777: **Thank you soo much for reviewing I hope I haven't lost your reviews, and don't worry Serenity's feet are bad, but they will heal. Besides she has Endymion there to help her through it

**Venus-the-Senshi-Of-Love: **Thank you soo much for the very sweet review, it warmed my heart considerably Serenity is hurt yes, but she will recover and Endymion is there to help so we'll be seeing more of that protective Endy going on. I haven't thought about bringing a jealous Endy in the story, but that would incorporate well with later chapter, so I promise you'll be seeing a little jealous Endy in later chapters

**Dee: **Thank you so much for the review I hope that I'll see your review again My readers have told me my writing has gotten better from when I first started. One day when I have time I'm going to go back and do an intense editing session. I wrote two whole fanfictions before I got my editor, so I know there are a lot of mistakes out there.

**Elen-Di: **Oh leave me alone, you don't update to often either missy! Lol, just kidding thanks for the review did you somehow manage to get past the security? And see it's winter break and I'm typing away, I've been typing for over two hours and I have a crick in my shoulder to prove it I might take classes…………but you know I value my sleep and relaxation too

**Chapter 9: Consciousness**

If she wasn't so seriously injured then Serenity would've looked like a sleeping angel. She had peaceful expression on her face, her beauty so immaculate it seemed that it would never fade. She could've been the Sleeping Beauty trapped in the tower, but if a kiss would've woken her Endymion would've done that already. The dark circles under her eyes were fading as were the lines of pain and suffering that had taken residence around her mouth. But she hadn't woken, if she had been awake Endymion would've asked her if there was anyway for her to perform that healing ceremony on herself.

He longed to see her awake again, to see her smile, and the soft light emit from her eyes. It had been several days since they'd taken her from that awful place. They'd taken her far away, to an inn much closer to his kingdom. Jadeite and Zoicite had ridden back to the palace; Endymion didn't want people to worry about his whereabouts. Serenity couldn't be moved at this point her injuries were still too severe. In this case it was a blessing that she was asleep, so she wouldn't have to endure the pain he knew her body was going through.

The wounds on her legs were healing, but at a painfully slow rate. When they'd finally arrived at the inn and settled to overlook her injuries, Endymion had nearly been sick. Her injuries were the kind you only hoped to see in the midst of war, and definitely not ever on a woman. She'd looked so small and helpless, and in such pain Endymion wished he could've shouldered the burden for her; anything to take such suffering from her.

She had had huge swollen blisters on her legs, and charred flesh up and down them as well. The odor of burnt flesh had been sickening, but Endymion had refused to leave her side since that night. He'd been afraid that she might lose them, but luckily Zoicite had been able to save them for the most part. She was going to have a mass of scars once they finally healed; once again Endymion had almost cried that she would have to carry that burden, that reminder of that horrible night for the rest of her life. When she hadn't woken up after several days Zoicite had told him her body was simply healing itself. The pain was too unbearable in consciousness, so she stayed asleep, dealing with the pain a different way.

Her legs were bandaged now in white gauze, they had to be changed almost everyday. Everyday one of them would apply healing ointments and then bandage them up again. Endymion had found himself wishing fiercely that he could contact Serenity's goddess the same way she did. He had never given much thought to religion; it had never been an issue. But he wanted nothing more than to see Serenity awake again, to be able to walk again. He probably would've sold his very soul to the devil to see Serenity happy again.

When had that happened? When had this angel gotten under his skin? It hardly mattered now, he cared too much for the girl and he wasn't about to let her go. He was going to take her to his palace and provide for her for the rest of her life. Once or twice he had thought of marriage. His mother had given him free reign to marry whoever he wanted to, and that was exactly what he intended to do. But he wasn't sure if he loved Serenity, and he obviously didn't know how she felt about him. But one thing was for certain, he wanted her to be happy, even if it meant his own destruction.

Standing up from his chair and sat next to his sleeping angel on the bed. As gently as he could, he gathered her in his arms burying his face into her soft silver hair, as if trying to draw her very essence inside on him.

_Please Serenity, wake up. I'll pray, sacrifice to whatever gods there are, if you will only awaken again._

Remembering the eerie feel in the air as he had talked to one of Serenity's silver crows, Endymion looked out the window into the clear blue sky. Trying to call on some inner religion that he had, he closed his eyes gripping Serenity tightly feeling the tears prickle behind his eyes again. He never cried, never. The last time he had, his mother had fallen in her illness so close to death. Now Serenity laid in his arms, not close to death, but no closer to life either.

"Don't take her away from me, if she is one of your daughters then give her back to me," he whispered to himself, but to whatever god or goddess that was listening. Emotion filled his throat almost blocking the words, "Give her back to me, she hasn't even experienced life yet, the life I will make sure she will have. Just give her back to me please."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Some higher being stared down at the scene in the room of the inn, as the Prince of the Earth held Serenity in his arms with such loving care, it was impossible not to see that he cared for her._

_"Do you see this Selene?" _

_"Yes, Goddess, I do," she said with a sigh. The women sitting on the ground behind the Goddess was the spitting image of Serenity. Her long blond hair fell around her in waves, but there was a certain polish about her. Something that only came with age and wisdom. Serenity's head lay on her lap; she looked just as peaceful here as she did on Earth._

_"Well, what will you do, will you keep her here?" the Goddess inquired turning to face Selene. Selene gazed down loving at her daughter's sleeping face, one she hadn't been able to see in years. She had sensed immediately when Serenity had been injured, and in unconsciousness Serenity's spirit had floated right into her arms; right to where she had truly felt safe. She knew that her daughter wasn't dead, just in a deep state of sleep. She had embraced her daughter hungering for the time she had with her now. But something had been strange…_

_Her daughter's spirit had flown to her yes, but at times it disappeared as Serenity tried to regain consciousness, and it was always when that boy, Endymion, held her. Selene gazed down at Serenity and sure enough her spirit began to flicker and disappear, trying to go back to its body. But the pain was too great, the suffering too hard to shoulder and within a few moments Serenity's spirit was lying in her arms again. Serenity no longer only felt safe with her mother, but with that boy as well, and her spirit was always trying to get back…to him._

_"You knew that you wouldn't be able to keep her here," the Goddess said._

_"I know," Selene said looking fondly at her daughter, "but it was nice to have her to myself, if even just for a little while."_

_"She wishes to return, that boy Endymion had captured her heart, even if she doesn't yet realize it. Her spirit does."_

_"I know," Selene said with a slight frown. There had been something else too; Serenity's spirit had sometimes been plagued with nightmares and horrible dreams, which was supposed to be impossible. Serenity had screamed and cried out, not waking, but still dreaming. Selene had run to the Goddess asking what could possibly be wrong, she had only looked at her sadly._

_"Is there still to be more trials for my daughter?" Selene had asked._

_"Yes,"_

_If Serenity's spirit had still been plagued by dreams here then it was something of utmost importance. Her daughter was still needed on Earth, and she still hadn't truly lived yet. When she had heard Endymion's passioned pleas, she had known she couldn't keep her daughter here. She now had a chance at life, love, and Serenity's spirit had tried to valiantly to return that her sprit and had even cried out in anguish when it had returned to Selene's arms._

_"This boy is important to her," Selene said. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead bidding her farewell once again. "Live, love daughter, I will be watching you."_

_She let Serenity's spirit float out of her arms, as Serenity's spirit returned to Earth to try to settle back into her body, it almost immediately withdrew from the pain emitting from her mortal body. Selene gave her daughter her own subtle pulse of magic and strength. With a heavy sigh Serenity's spirit returned to her body suddenly coming alive in Endymion's arms. There was no mistaking the worried yet relieved expression on his face, Selene smiled._

_Be happy daughter._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A gasp erupted from Serenity's mouth as pain and agony rushed through her body. Her back immediately bowed trying to shake away the pain, but it became more intense with each movement. The pain wormed its way into her body; it wouldn't be ignored and would torment her at every corner. She let out a sob, tears beginning to make their way down her cheeks, was there no end to it; would this be her existence for the rest of her life?

There were soft warm hands stilling her, a voice whispering softly in her ear. She calmed under those hands as they calmly stroked her body. She knew that voice anywhere, her soul cried out in joy and elation. She had made it back to him, _Endymion._

"Endy," she whimpered, trying to breathe through the pain radiating from her legs. Every movement hurt, but she clung to him, didn't want to let him go. He didn't seem ready to let her go either. He stroked her hair soothingly, "It's alright Serenity."

At the sound of his voice Serenity had a sudden urge to see him with her own eyes. Putting all her energy into raising her eyelids, she peeled them open and was rewarded with the site of Endymion leaning over her. He looked worried, his eyes searching over her and her injuries. But at the same time the warmth and happiness behind the worry began to shine through warming her like a sun. He had been worried about her, and she had come back to him, the thought made her smile. There were dark circles under his eyes, while she had been sleeping, it was apparent that he hadn't been sleeping.

"You were worried about me?" she had to ask, her voice came out scratchy and soft from misuse. Her throat was still sore from the screams…her screams. Serenity pushed that thought away from her mind.

"Of course Serenity, it's been over a week, and you still hadn't…" he didn't finish his sentence, and he didn't need too. Serenity could see he had been worried sick about her, afraid that she would never wake up again.

"I remember feeling you," Serenity said absent mindedly feeling exhaustion tug at her.

"Feeling me?' Endymion asked.

"I… I wasn't here I was somewhere else, and then I would hear your voice, and I would try to get back to you. But the pain, it would always be too much and I had to leave again….but I made it back this time. I made it back to you," she said reaching up to brush her fingers against his cheek. Endymion closed his eyes leaning into the gesture, recalling his own words only moments before, he smiled tentatively.

"And you're staying this time right?" he asked smiling down at her.

Serenity felt her heart lift at his attempt at humor, "Yes, I'm not going anywhere."


	10. Chapter 10: The Old Ways

…**I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!** Though I doubt that my wailing will accomplish anything I couldn't help it. I am really, really sorry about the delay. I know I said I was going to finish this, this summer and I've made a liar out of myself. It's not like I was just lounging around doing nothing all summer in fact I was really busy; a lot more busy than expected. My life was total chaos which is why I had so much trouble writing, but I finally squeezed out this chapter, and I will begin working on the other one ASAP! Thank you to everyone who has remained so loyal to this story and I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience I've place you all in. Also, please excuse me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter, my editor is currently on vacation, I tried to edit it one my own and I might've missed a couple things here and there. Enjoy the 10th installment of Silver Forest!

**Don't forget to check below for my response to your review, I respond to each and every one!**

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**sarahr85****: **Thank you so much for the compliment, I only hope that I haven't lost your attention because I haven't updated in so long 

**tiffany aka basketcase****: **I hope this new chapter is as good as you expected when you last reviewed, let me know if there is anything you would suggest, I absolutely love constructive criticism.

**starz4evr****: **I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, I only hope that you're not too disappointed in me and that I can keep you reading. Thank you so much for the lovely review!

**Sailor Caris****: **You are correct, several people have picked that out already, and I was absolutely mortified when I realized this when someone pointed it out for the first time. Back when I didn't have an editor to catch these things I made lots of little mistakes like that. One day I do plan on going back and editing the whole thing…but I should probably finish the fic first  Thank you so much for pointing that out, I love constructive criticism, so please feel free to tell me anything.

**chibiangel413****:** I'm glad you've liked the story so far, I only hope that I can continue to live up to your expectations. One of the reasons it took me so long to get this chapter out is because I felt the need the reconnect with the Serenity and Endymion in this story, I'm afraid I had fallen out of touch with them because I hadn't worked on this fic in so long. Please let me know if they are consistent in this chapter, that was something I was really trying to perfect while I was slaving over this chapter; and I can think of no one better to tell me the effects of my character than me readers 

**Usagi Usako Chiba****: **Thank you so much for the review, no matter how short it is it still really warms my heart. I hope I haven't lost your interest, please feel free to let me know what you thought about the chapter.

**xSimplicity****: **I'm really sorry I've taken so long, but thank you so much for the lovely review. I really really appreciate it 

**Noelie3263: **Don't worry one day this story will be completely, hopefully sooner rather than later, but at this point it's hard for me to make that promise. Please let me know how you liked this chapter though, I would love to hear from you again.

**Azure-x-Rose****: **I hope you enjoyed the reset of the story, please let me know how you liked it!

**Starlit Warrior****: **Thank you so much for the good luck you wished me I really did need it And thank you for the review it did really lift my spirits.

**DarkAngelmi818****: **I'm sorry for the late update; I hope I haven't lost your reviews! Enjoy this chapter and I promise I'll try to get the next one out ASAP!

**summer rayne:** I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but don't worry Serenity and Endymion's relationship will grow and prosper in the chapters to come, there's still so much that has to happen. Hopefully I'll be able to keep you interested.

**Katy-Chan****: **I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP; I hope I haven't lost you as a reviewer. If I have thank you so very much for the one you did give me, I really do appreciate every single one I get.

**Ldsprincess****: **I'm really sorry for stopping when I did, and the end of this chapter is kind of a cliffy…and I'm really sorry for that too, but I promise that I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon, so please don't murder me! (Though I really couldn't blame you since I took so long to get this chapter out)

**Holster:** I'm so sorry I took so long, but thank you so much for the lovely review, it really warmed my heart 

**kimson08****: **Sorry I took so long, I hope I haven't lost you as a review, I really did love reading yours 

**ViscountessKiera****: **Out of all of my reviewers that I have wronged I feel that you are one of the ones that I have wronged the most! Throws her arms over her eyes sobbing You're always so patient with me and you've been with me since the beginning, I really don't deserve such a faithful reviewer!! I promise I'll try to do better I really will, I would just die if I ever lost you though! So I deserve about 10 more bops on the head with the fan from the review before, and I promise I'll get the next chapter to you ASAP! Just, please don't tell me I've lost you!

**sakurawolfblossom****: **Thank you, I tried to slip another cute moment between Serenity and Endymion in this chapter as well. I'll try to slip them in as much as possible because the couple is really going to need them since things are about to get a lot more complicated.

**Dertupio****: **Happy new year to you though….even though that was so long ago! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, let me know what you think.

**ideagala****: **I hope I haven't lost you as a review, I love hearing from you. I'm afraid I must apologize for the long wait again, and hopefully this won't be a repeat performance…hopefully!

**Chrissienuil****: **I'm sorry I've been slacking, hopefully this chapter is as good as the last, please let me know what you think; I hold the opinions of my reviews in the highest esteem.

**Megan Consoer****: **There will plenty more chapter don't worry, but I'm sorry for the long wait, hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter out. Thank you so much for your review!

**Tiffany: **Thank you so much for your review! I'm sorry for the long wait, but hopefully I can have you back on the edge of your seat by the end of this chapter

**Silver Moon Goddess1****: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter hopefully this chapter is just as good. Thank you so much for the review!

**MuppyPuppy****: **I'm so sorry I took so long, I hope I haven't lost you as a reviewer!

**Soldier of Venus****: **I loved your review you gave me last time, it really did make me smile  I'll try to update sooner rather than later, I hope I haven't lost you!

**Elen-Di: **The Goddess is just simply the Goddess in this story, if various religions she does take on different names, but I thought I'd just keep in general for this story. Look at that I finally updated again! Amazing isn't it?! We all feel bad for Serenity, but don't worry she kicks major evil ass in the chapter after this one! And don't mention Anton, you should know better (eeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, hate the guy!), lol.

**serenity11287****: **I'm sorry this chapter took so long; I hope I haven't lost you! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I really can't wait to hear from you.

**Melis: **If I though I was busy last year…now I'm in college, I'm certain I will meet my death within the month! Thank you for your understanding though, I sincerely hope ii haven't lost you!

**Chapter 10: The Old Ways**

Serenity titled her face to the wind letting the breeze brush across her face and through her hair. The touch of the wind felt wonderful and surreal, just like the tickling of the grass on her bare ankles. For a moment the wind picked up sending her skirts suddenly billowing about her legs, flashing the spider webbing and patching of scars that crawled up her legs from her ankles. Sucking in a breath Serenity quickly tugged her skirts back into place and gave them an extra smooth.

She sighed lying back on the cool grass letting it sooth the burning sensation behind her neck. As she stared up at the be-speckled sky she felt the ghostly memories of tears sliding down her cheeks…but she could cry no more. She had cried her heart out and then some, over her legs, over her mother, over everything. It had been a week since she had awakened and she had improved everyday; healing at an incredible rate. Now all that remained of her former wounds were the scars that marked her legs; there was no spell that she could cast that would erase them. She rubbed an herbal salve on them everyday into order to soften them, but it didn't make them go away.

Gently pushing herself to her feet Serenity slowly made her way over to a willow that was close by. Weaving through the hanging vines she laid a hand upon its thick trunk feeling the age and wisdom humming through the bark like a live wire. Just gazing upon it provided her with a healthy reminder that all living things suffered trials; and endured.

Sinking gingerly onto her knees in front of it Serenity pressed a fingertip against the bark her eyes closed in concentration. Almost mindlessly and without a thought her finger began tracing an intricate pattern of invisible runes upon the bark. Silently she wove her prayer and her protection into the bark of the tree thanking it for its reminder and asking it to continue to be a place of protection and solitude for those who would know its worth. The wind picked up again and the heavy braches swayed and groaned as if in answer. She pressed her lips against the bark in a parting kiss then turned and pressed her ear against it trying to take that one last sensation with her.

"Serenity," someone called.

Endymion jogged up the gentle slope of the hill unable to keep the warble of worry out of his voice. He couldn't help but be nervous when Serenity went off by herself. Yes, she was almost a full grown woman who had survived in a forest by herself for her whole life, but still. At first whenever she had insisted on going outside he had accompanied her, but he had felt her need for solitude. So as soon as she had been able to walk on her own he had let her go off by herself, but he had followed her staying hidden but always close by.

As he reached the crest of the hill he spied her sitting under the same willow tree that she usually did. The wind had blown the vines about her tangling them with her hair, the green vines contrasted starkly with her silver hair and white skin. It made her look like some wild fey creature, out of reach and unattainable. Despite Serenity's rapid recovery Endymion was still worried. She often retreated into herself becoming unaware of her surroundings, and she rarely spoke, even to him. They had established a somewhat troubling routine, Serenity would leave and wander the spacious grounds around the inn usually not retuning until well after nightfall, she would come into his room and collapse into his arms, in tears. He would always be awake waiting for her, hoping that she hadn't noticed that he had followed her from afar the whole time. He had to see her safe at all costs.

Every time he took her into his arms he had waited for her to ask for anything of him, anything at all. But she hadn't. He had wanted to ask her to tell him what was troubling her so. But he didn't, wanting her to tell him on her own. Instead he had tucked her close to him, sheltering her with his arms, doing whatever he could to soothe her. At times she seemed so elusive that he was afraid that he would lose her again. Standing outside the welcoming embrace of the vines of the willow tree he waited for her to respond already feeling like an intruder for interrupting her solitude.

"Serenity," he said adding a little cough to his voice trying to get her attention.

"I remember feeling you," she said softly, so softly that Endymion almost hadn't heard her. "And I remember thinking, every night that you held me in your arms; about how much easier it might have been if you had just let me go."

His heart was pounding in his chest, but he forced himself to remain quiet.

"The Old Ways are gone, almost lost to this world. I am one of the last of my kind, so was my mother. Most of the old gods have retreated from this world, leaving man to his own devices. It almost feels as if I've been abandoned, along with the trees and the silver wood. The Goddess has a task yet for me, and even with that path right in front of me I still feel rootless and without purpose. I've always been so alone…"

She looked up at him, as Endymion stared into her eyes the shimmery silver blue seemed bottomless, but her face suddenly broke into a tentative smile.

"But then you came."

Very suddenly she was in his arms, her arms were wrapped tightly about his trim waist, and he hugged her back just as tightly.

"I promised them I would give you a better life," he murmured softly into her hair.

"I'm sorry for hiding, I'm ready now." _I'm ready for life, I'm ready for love, I'm ready to fulfill whatever the Goddess would lay before me._ "Teach me how to live again."

* * *

As they neared the castle Serenity couldn't stop staring. Regardless of the fact that she had never seen a castle before she couldn't really comprehend how big it was. Besides the sheer size of the place it was the most beautiful piece of architectural design she had ever seen. Whoever had built this castle had obvious poured lifetimes of love and dedication into it. She swallowed nervously, even though Jadeite and Zoicite had returned to travel back to the castle with them, their presence couldn't soother her nerves.

"That is my new home?" she asked the hooves of Endymion's horse pounding away beneath them as they flew across the open fields toward the towering structure.

"Beautiful isn't it." He said with pride, Serenity could only nod.

As the village that surrounded the village loomed closer and closer, Serenity swallowed hard.

"Um, Endymion!" she called over the wind. "We h-haven't really discussed how we're going to explain my appearance!" Even though she was technically a forest hermit, Serenity was pretty sure that silver on white was never going to be in fashion. She was more worried about how far rumors could spread…

"Don't worry about it Serenity," he said confidently. He leaned forward his warm breath tickling her neck, he whispered, "I promise, nothing will happen to you here."

Serenity was a little hard pressed to believe him once they breached the village. They didn't stop in the village, but the citizens let up an enthusiastic cheer as they passed through, which left no doubt in Serenity's mind that Endymion was much loved by his people. What if they had heard the rumors of the silver witch? Would they automatically assume that she had cast some dark enchantment on their beloved prince?

She shifted uncomfortably in the saddle her whole body immediately tensing up as she felt some of their gazes land on her with interest. Endymion taking note of her sudden change in posture rested a comforting hand on her hip. She could feel the heat of his hand even through all the layers of her dress; she closed her eyes for the rest of the ride through the village trying to focus on the protective heat radiating from Endymion's body.

"It's alright now Serenity."

When she opened her eyes again they were upon the castle, the huge gate was being drawn up and the double doors were pulled open with a resounding creak, for a moment it sounded a little bit ominous. An unexpected thought suddenly occurred to Serenity; just because Endymion was welcoming her into his home didn't mean that everyone else would (villagers included!). Besides the possibility of the villagers coming to the conclusion that she was an evil witch the needed to be eradicated, some people might even view her as a threat or competition for Endymion's affections.

Her body went ramrod stiff at the revelation.

"Is everything ok?" Endymion asked. "Are your legs hurting?" They had been riding a long time maybe her legs hadn't been up to the long journey yet.

"No, no, I'm fine. J-Just never seen a castle before," she evaded. Endymion didn't believe her for a second, but he didn't press her right now. As the double doors to the castle closed behind them Endymion immediately dismounted. Now that he had Serenity safely within the castle walls he was gripped with the familiar urge to go see his mother. A small smile touched his lips, this time it would be different, this time he had Serenity. She had healed his grievous wound in one night; surely there must be something she could do for his mother.

Serenity felt like banging her head against one of thick stone walls that now surrounded her. When had she forgotten that Endymion was in fact an unmarried prince? There would be hundreds of girl vying for his attentions. Oh, God what had she gotten herself into? She couldn't possibly expect to hold Endymion's affections when there were plenty of better choices for him.

Her worrisome ponderings were cut off when a pair of warm hands seized her waist and lifted her down from the horse onto the ground. She looked up at Endymion who stared down at her with both excitement and indecision. Grasping her hand firmly in his he began to tug her along after him, but then seemed to think better of it and stopped. Serenity frowned looking at him questioningly, she could feel the tension in his arm and hand, the muscles clenching with the need to pull at her along yet again, but for some reason he was stopping himself. His eyes were adverted now, they were clouded and troubled.

"What's wrong Endymion?" She asked laying a gentle hand upon his arm; he lifted his gaze to hers once more.

"I don't want to ask the impossible of you Serenity," he said softly his voice suddenly sounding very weary, as if he carried the world on his own two shoulders.

"Endymion…," she said giving his arm a comforting squeeze, "We hardly know if her situation is impossible, I haven't even seen her yet." It was her turn to pull him along, just enough to get him going again. She couldn't stand to see him like this his grief was almost something tangible, she could sense it throughout the whole castle, it was on everyone's minds.

"I'm just trying not to get my hopes up, there have been so many doctors, just about every one in the country, and none of them can figure out what is wrong with her; the only thing that they can tell me is that she's dying. Nothing has improved her condition either. Even with your powers it might already be too late."

"We can't be certain of anything right now. Just let me see her and I will see what I can do." Serenity was just glad that the villagers hadn't burned down her cottage, not that the would've been able to thanks to her protective warding, but Endymion and one of the generals had circled back around and gather all her prized possessions which included her robe, her mother's spell book, and other assortments of things. With her tools and knowledge of herbs at the very least she could make his mother's passing peaceful.

For the moment they were silent, Endymion was now leading her through, what Serenity's mind could only comprehend as, a maze of hallways and corridors. The castle was obviously just as grand on the inside as it was on the outside. Serenity felt goose bumps rise on her arms when she realized she had the rest of her life to explore this castle.

"Has this been a long-term illness?" Serenity wasn't sure if talking about his mother's condition was going to make him feel better or worse, but at least it would give her some idea of what she was working with.

"She's been ill for almost a year now."

"Has her condition worsened over time?"

"Yes, some times are worse than others, but there's no pattern to it, she has to be constantly monitored."

"Was your mother often ill before hand?" Serenity asked a frown creasing her forehead.

"No, she was always very healthy, the illness was extremely sudden, totally without warning."

_Well that doesn't add up, _Serenity thought.

They stopped in front of a large door that had a large ruby inlaid into the stone arch right above the door; Endymion just stared at the door for a moment before opening it and walking right in. His greatest fear, every time he returned home, was that one of the doctors would tell him that she had died while he was gone. If a recovery for her was impossible he at least wanted to be there when she left this world. A raven haired figure rose from a nearby couch and walked up to greet him; Endymion did a double take at the sight of his cousin Raye. Usually she would never miss a chance to greet Jadeite when they returned home. He felt like his stomach had bottomed out, something must've happened, that could be the only reason that Raye remained with his mother instead of seeing Jadeite.

"What's happened?" he demanded as Raye took both of her hands in his.

"She's better now, but this morning Endymion…I'd thought we'd lost her. Her condition got worse and worse as the day went on and then just an hour ago she stabilized again like nothing had happened," Raye's hands shook as she held his telling him just how close he'd come to possibly losing his mother. He could hardly wait to get the more specific details from the doctor, maybe Serenity and the doctors could possibly come up with a solution together that could help her. Endymion turned to introduce Serenity to his cousin when he realized that Serenity hadn't even followed him into the suite of rooms.

"Serenity?"

She was just standing there, barley at the threshold, it seemed almost as if she was frozen in place. Her hands were fisted in her skirts gripping as tightly as she could, her skin looked pail, which was saying something since her skin was already a pure white. Her whole body seemed to tremble; her eyes were wide and almost sightless and unfocused as she stared into the room.

"Serenity what's wrong?" Endymion asked walking over to her becoming alarmed with her unresponsiveness. He placed his hands on her delicate shoulders feeling just how acutely tense her body was.

"This…this is your mother's room," she said quietly; her voice was trembling just like her body.

"Yes, what's wrong Serenity?" he asked a note of urgency entering his voice. Electricity arched between his hands and her skin, shocking him. "Serenity?!"

"That's wasn't me," she whimpered. Looking more closely Endymion could now see that the very air around her was crackling with some kind of energy, her eyes were scrunched closed in concentration.

Her eyes flew open and she jerked away from the doorway. Stepping back her hand seized the heavy candlestick off the wall and slammed it into the red ruby above the door with all the strength in her body. The ruby shattered into millions of pieces and an explosion threw Serenity's body backwards.

* * *

**Interesting Facts:**

There was this song by Loreena McKennitt that really inspired me while I was writing this chapter. The song was called "The Old Ways" and if you're interested I've posted the lyrics to the song on my profile page.

Till next time everyone, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
